Speeding Cars
by sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34
Summary: 4th part to Annie, Forever Love, and Because I Told You So. Normalcy was not something any of them were aloud. So why attemt it? Especially when it could cost them Annie, and they didn't know if they could get her back. DeanOC, SamOC
1. The Dark

I lied about taking day or two... I will get chapter two and maybe three up really soon to, but after that it is kind of rough. But the idea for 1-3 came to me pretty quickly so instead of being mean and making you wait I decided to go ahead with it. So, part four… here we go…

**Speeding Cars**

Chapter 1: The Dark

(Dean POV)

It had been a week, and nothing. There was nothing left of Annie other then what was in our apartment.

The first two days I had tried to find some way to get her back. Sam, Gabi and Dad had all helped. But there wasn't anything. The only way for Annie to get out was for her to do it herself. Therefore I had no clue whether or not I would ever see her again.

So for the past five days I had stayed in the apartment drinking, sleeping and crying. I was helpless in a world that I used to have control in. I was angry at things that I had fought to protect. Nothing was right. And this uncertainty was killing me… literally.

---------

(Sam's POV)

"We have to do something." I told Gabi. There was no telling how many times that phrase was said in the past week. Truthfully, we had done everything in our power, but we didn't want to give up.

"What Sam? She is gone, we have gone through every key hole, and every crack. There is no way we are going to be able to get her back! She is the only one who can get out of there and she has no clue how to!" Gabi exclaimed. She was hysterical again.

"What if we didn't try to get her out… what if we just tried to get to where ever she is so we could tell her how to get out?" I suggested. Gabi looked at me and stopped crying for a second.

"Do you think we could?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It's the only thing we haven't tried… we might as well give it a shot." I said. She nodded.

"I will go do some research on the powers and try to find out exactly what it was that took Annie, you go try and talk to Dean." She said. I nodded and started to leave before she stopped me.

"Wait… Sam?" She said sadly. I turned back to her.

"Yeah?" I asked softly. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her close and let her cry for a second in my arms. I kissed the top of her head before she pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"I love you… ok?" She said. I laughed a little.

"Of course it's ok considering that I love you to." I said. She smiled and kissed me softly.

"I just want to make sure you know it… especially now." She said honestly.

"Don't worry, I know." I told her. "And hopefully you know that I feel the same way."

She nodded and hugged me one more time before we went our separate ways to try and get back someone who belonged to us.

--------

(Dean's POV)

One more day passed. I think it was almost my birthday, but I had lost track of everything. I knew it wasn't like me to be so weak, but there was nothing I could do this time.

Well, except what Sam had suggested, and I would do it. In fact I was working on it right now, or was about to. But that would mean me going into the guest room.

So much of Annie was in that room. She had made it into our library office/her personal closet. I didn't know if I could take it. But I needed things from there, things that might help her. So I sucked everything up and walked inside.

The walls were written with her. Her computer was still on and her guitar was sitting by the desk. I slowly walked over and moved the mouse to the laptop.

She had been recording. All of her sound equipment was out and her digital mixer was pulled up. From the toolbar it looked like she had been recording a lot.

Her voice would be on these. With a click of a button I could hear her again. With out any hesitation I pulled up the window labeled 'song1' and pressed play.

It wasn't her singing, but she was talking… to me.

"_Dean, if you are listening I am really glad you found this. If you have then it probably means that this thing we have been trying to hide from has gotten me. Otherwise I would have never ever let you hear this part of my recordings._" She was breaking. I could hear the tears. But she stayed strong. _"I love you. God Dean, I love you so much. You have no idea what this is doing to me. So I'm sitting here, with you out with Sam doing what I think is bachelor party planning, and I am wondering what I should say and how I should say it…"_

She trailed off for a bit, collecting her thoughts probably.

"_I wish… I wish I was better at speaking words, singing them and writing them I am fine with. But I get so tongue tied and caught up in my thoughts that half of the time things just come out and I don't even mean them to. And even though what I am trying to say to you is something supposedly so simple and short. But I guess it is the person you are saying it to that makes it difficult." _She quit being strong, she let go of that part of her and I could hear her crying. "_I'm trying to tell you goodbye. But I don't want to. I don't want to sit here and imagine what my life would be like with out you. Dean, you were my first everything. I never loved anyone before you, I never slept with anyone before you, and the obvious thing I never married anyone before you. And I wouldn't take any of that back for anything."_

I had started to cry again. Even though I couldn't see her in pain, I could hear it and I still wanted to make it go away.

"_I never thought I would ever have any kind of future with a guy. To be quiet honest I was never one of those 'optimistic' girls when it came to guys. Up until you my relationships had been crap. I had pretty much given up hope until you came along. And now… you are everything. I can finally see the future I wanted with someone who is perfect for me. You are just that person. You always surprise me, you always make me smile, every day is a new adventure and I can never wait until the next. Life has never felt this amazing before. You don't hold me back and you don't try to change me… you love me for who I am. I never thought anyone could do that." _She stopped for a minute. "_Don't ever forget me. But don't dwell on me. If I can't be saved, then just let it be. My final wish would be for you to be happy. So if I leave for good…move one. Because if I remember correctly, I have been told on more then one occasion that there are tons of girls out there wishing that had what I do. Find one that you can give a chance to. Because even though I know you will never admit it, you are very good at being a one girl kind of guy. So be happy. Please. The rest of these recordings are songs, just little things on my mind."_

Her voice was fading off, but then there was one last thing before the recording was done.

"_I love you forever."_

Then it was gone. She always had a lot on her mind and I knew that was probably the abridged version of her thoughts. But hearing her voice made me want her back even more and I didn't think that was possible. I pushed away my pain and my tears and grabbed my phone to call Sam.

"Hey Dean…" He answered. I could still hear pity in his voice.

"Got anything new?" I asked coldly.

"Umm, a little bit. Why don't you go up to our place. Gabi is there and I will be in a couple of minutes. We can all talk and figure out a plan when I get there." He suggested.

"Ok, I'm going." I said before hanging up. I locked the door and walked up the stairs and around the corner to Sam and Gabi's apartment.

Gabi was sitting on the living room floor with Annie's spell book in hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"She gave it to me a couple of days before…." Her voice trailed off, but we both knew what she was talking about. "She said if she was taken that I may need to look in here to find something. The only problem is I can't use any of it so I don't see why it would matter."

"Why can't you use it? I mean potions and stuff can be made by anyone." I said.

"Yeah, but Annie left a note. Apparently the things in this book are pretty upscale. Only people with actual power can use them." She told me.

"Then why would she give it to you?" I asked.

"Clues I guess. This book has more then just magic. It also tells about certain spirits and things that a witch out need to know about. There are some things about the good powers to and I think I found out what the huge white hole was." That got my attention.

"What is it?" I asked intently.

"A portal, the powers open it and it supposedly takes their victims some place for an initiation into their world. They are the only ones who can open it though." She said.

"So they are initiating Annie? For what?" I replied.

"To be one of them. She would still be a witch, but would use her powers off of the earth in kind of a heaven like scene. It's an alternate universe that looks out for ours. These powers only come to our universe if the absolutely have to, and since Annie is knew I doubt they will just let her leave." Gabi told me.

This wasn't looking good. And we all wanted her back, and I wasn't giving up until we did.

---------

(ok this is very short… they next one will be longer I promise but I really just wanted to get it started and off the ground.)


	2. The Place

Chapter 2: The Place

(Annie's POV)

My eyes were closed but I could feel the brightness of some blinding light shining on my and prying them open out of curiosity. I knew I wasn't home, and I knew I had been pulled into the alternate universe of Protection. But I didn't want to be here, and they couldn't make me do anything.

When I opened my eyes I saw people surrounding me in a circle. I sat up hastily and gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered harshly. One of the older women smiled and came down to me.

"We are here to show you what you are to become." She said. I inched away from her.

"I already know what I am and where I belong and it isn't here. So if you could be so kind to send me back to my home I would really appreciate it." I told her coldly.

"Dear we can't do that. You have more power then most people here, and a better heart as well. You were meant to do good." She told me.

"I won't." I whispered.

"What do you mean you won't?" She asked.

"I won't do anything you tell me unless you send me back." I told her. "You can take my powers and you can give them to someone else. If this is going to cost me all the things I have ever wanted in my life then take them! I don't want them."

"Sometimes we have to be willing to give up what we want for what we can become." She said calmly.

I looked at her in disgust. "Well I guess I'm not that willing then. And I never will be."

"That will change." She said with the same sure calmness. "We will make sure of it."

I snarled.

"Bring it on bitch." I said before pushing her out of my way and standing up. "I doubt that was the kind heart you expected." I said sarcastically before pushing through the circle of these people and walking away.

But then I quickly came to the realization that I had no clue where I was. Everything was white or gold and people were all dressed in these amazing sheer white and glowing garments. Girls had dresses and boys had pants and shirts.

It was almost like they were all angels.

Needless to say I looked very out of place in my ripped jeans and layered racer back tank tops with my huge beaded jewelry and black stilettos.

I didn't care. I had to find a way out. Then that freaking annoying lady found me again.

"I know you don't want to be here, but can I at least show you where you will be staying?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said and I followed her into my new accommodations.

Ok, they weren't bad… a little too much white for my taste but the bed was comfortable and it was pretty good size. But the thing that caught my eye most was a mirror in the corner. It looked like it should be hanging but it was just sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. Curiously I walked over to it and sat in front of it.

"What are you for?" I asked. I searched around the area and tried to find something that explained it. Not only was it not hanging, but the trim was black… the only thing black in this entire place. Well, besides my shoes. I pulled the mirror away from the wall and saw a gold handle on the wall. I pulled it open and a small journal came out.

I opened the journal and inside was Latin phrases. Since I was in such a curious mood I said one of them.

"_Ostendo mihi meus pectus pectoris votum"_ I said, or stuttered out. French was my language, not Latin.

But whatever I did cause some kind of stirring with the mirror. The glass started to spiral and in seconds what I saw shocked me.

"Dean…" I whispered. It was him, and Gabi and Sam all looking through my book in Gabi's living room.

The tears fell down my face as the thought that this was the only way I may be able to see them forever hit me.

"We have to find her…" I heard Dean say. Gabi nodded .

"The only way to do that is to get into their world. Otherwise she is going to have to get out herself. And we have no way of telling her how." Sam said.

"Come on Sammy, I am right here… just say it please. Just tell me." I whispered.

"How exactly can she get out by herself?" Dean asked.

"Yes! Thank you Dean!" I exclaimed. I was talking to them even though I knew they couldn't hear me.

"She has more power then most people there. As long as she denies their authority and uses her power against them they will assume it is not in her nature to help them and send her back. The only thing about that is they knew she will rebel for a while so they won't do anything for days." Sam said.

"And one day there is like a week to us. There is no telling how long it will take her to convince them." Gabi chimed in.

"Shit…" I muttered. That was just great.

"Wait, so even if she does figure this out then it might be months before I see her again?" Dean asked.

He was crying, or wanted to. I could see the worry in his face and the tears stinging his eyes. All I wanted to do was hold him, or have him hold me. Either way, I knew it would happen.

They slowly started to fade out of site and I wiped the tears away from my face. I looked at more of the phrases and read them off.

Some Latin I understood it wasn't easy but I got some of it.

The last phrase I had said was to see my hearts desire. And it showed me Sam, Gabi, and Dean… the three people I loved most. Now hopefully one of these phrases would let me talk to them, or let me go down to them even as a spirit and give them some kind of sign to show them that I would do this.

'_Permissum meus diligo audite meus dico'_

That was it. Let my love hear my call. With out any hesitation I said the phrase and waited for the mirror to do something.

It spiraled again and this time was zoomed farther.

"Did you guys hear something?" Gabi asked. The guys looked around and I spoke.

"Dean? Sam?" I said hesitantly. Their heads shot up.

"What the hell…" Sam muttered. I was crying really hard and I had no intention to stop.

"Guys don't freak out its me. Not some weird spirit or anything." I said to them.

"Annie?" Dean whispered. Now the tears fell down his face. "Where are you?"

"In this weird universe thing. But in the room they gave me there is this weird mirror and it has these spells that go with it and one of them is letting me talk to you. Look I am probably breaking a million rules by talking to you and if they catch me I don't know what they will do. But a few minutes ago I heard you say how I could get out. Is it true though? About the time?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is…" Gabi said sadly.

"Then I need to find a faster way. I have already cussed this lady out for being to nice to me. I can't stand these people!" I joked. Dean smiled a little bit.

"That's my girl…" He tried to joke.

Then I heard footsteps coming to my room.

"Shit… okay guys um, I love you… but they are coming and if they catch me I don't know what will happen. But I will try to do this later, I promise." I said.

"Annie wait…" Dean yelled but I said stop. And the call ended.

Just as it did, two big guys in white (no duh.) came in and took me out of my room.

"You weren't supposed to find that." One of them said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I did and what are you going to do about it? If you take it away I will just find it again. I'm pretty good at sticking my nose in where I don't belong." I told them.

"Some one wants to see you." The other one said. They took me into this big ceremonial looking room and an old guy in a gold robe was there.

"Oh please don't tell me you are God, if so then I have a lot of praying to do." I joked.

I was trying to keep my anger and sorrow at bay by being a major bitch to anyone and everyone.

"No Annie, I am not that high up. I am just in charge of this realm, and we have a coronation to discuss." He said. The two big scary guys left and it was just me and the old guy.

"Who's getting coroneted? Send them a congratulations card from me would ya? I have to find a way home." I told him coldly.

"Annie you are getting coroneted. Once you do, then you can keep any bad from happening to that world you call home." He told me.

"Don't you already have people who can do that? I know it sounds selfish and all but I really don't want to have a whole universe in my hands. That's a bit to much for me to handle." I said.

"The only other way is to give your power to someone else, but we can't find anyone else with your heart." He said.

"Ok dude, listen in case you haven't noticed, but ever since I got here I haven't been little Miss Mary Sunshine. In fact, that's not really me at all. I'm more of a selfish, ignorant type of girl. So sorry, but I think you have the wrong heart. But I can gladly give these powers to anyone here. They all have to be good people right?" I said nervously.

The man just smiled. He was actually smiling at me! What was his problem?

"I may not be God but I can tell when you are acting Miss Delacour." He said.

That wasn't my name anymore. I didn't want it to be my name. I liked my new one, especially considering what it meant.

"Sorry, Delacour isn't my first last name anymore." I told him.

"Oh right, you are now Anastasia Elizabeth Delacour Winchester aren't you?" He said sarcastically.

I wasn't liking this guy to much.

"Yes I am, and I would appreciate it if you would just let me go back to being that girl in her own world. I promise to be good and kill any thing bad. But if you keep me here, I will just be cold, unforgiving and bad. You may even have to send me to hell. Maybe I will become a demon just to piss you all off!" I said, letting my anger rise out of me.

"You really are serious aren't you?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes I am. I want to go home…" I told him. He shut his eyes for a moment.

"We will try and find someone else to give your powers to then. But in the meantime you have to stay here and do as you are told. That means planning for your coronation." He told me.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Now the tears were back and freely flowing down my face.

"Yes, but I can't assure you that we will be able to find anyone." He said. I nodded sadly.

"Just out of curiosity, what happens after this coronation?" I asked. He sighed.

"Everything from your past will be erased and you won't know anything other then this world." He told me. My eyes widened and I walked closer to him.

"Then you better find someone to give these god damned powers to." I whispered harshly before stomping off.

When I got out of the room there were two girls sitting there waiting for me.

"We need to get your dress." They said. I scrunched my face but before I could say anything they were pulling me into some store filled with white wedding like dresses.

I was scared, I wanted to go home. I wanted Dean, I wanted Gabi, I wanted my apartment, my car, my bed, my guitar.

Ok so I could do with out the guitar, apartment, car, bed, hell I may have even been ok with out Gabi… but I wanted Dean.

More then wanted, I needed him.

--------

(wow this was hard… really hard… I tried to not make it to cheesy but I don't think it worked.)

**READ THIS!**

So I have 2 ideas for the Annie story line. If you want to know them so you can voice your opinion about which one you like then PM me. I don't want to put them out on here in case people don't want to see.


	3. The Girl

Wow that was a little bit of an overwhelming response…I think that is the most reviews I have ever gotten for one chapter like ever… lol Plus all the PM's, needless to say I was very happy.

Chapter 3: The Girl

(Gabi's POV)

This was not good. And I wasn't talking about Annie either. Well that was really bad to, but what I had just found out made me a little bit more nervous.

There were too many things on my mind right now. Annie was still missing and it had been almost 3 weeks, Sam and I were supposed to be getting married next month, Dean had gone into some kind of state and was uncontainable, we couldn't find anyway to get into the realm or universe or whatever, and now I had just learned that I had one more thing to add to my list of problems.

Ok, so getting married wasn't a problem. That was the good thing. We had been thinking about postponing it until we found out if we could get Annie back, but as of today I no longer wanted to do that.

All this and more ran through my head as I drove to my class at FIDM. I hadn't been doing much studying lately and was about to fail my design history class. So that made one more problem I had to deal with.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when my phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hey there…" I said quickly.

"Hey, are you not at class?" He asked.

"I'm on my way, I had to run an errand before I went." I told him. Hey it was the truth; he didn't have to know what I was doing though.

"Oh ok, hey I think that Dean may need to stay with us for a while. I went up to his place today and it was a wreck, he is a wreck. I really don't want to leave him alone. This thing is killing him." He said.

"That's fine. But hey listen when I get home I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"About what?" He asked. Why did he have to be so damn curious?

"I can't tell you now. Well I can, but it is kind of a big deal and we don't have time to talk about it right now." I said as I pulled into a parking space. "I'm here, got to go. Love you bye!" I quickly hung up the phone and got out of the car.

Hopefully he couldn't sense my secret in that psychic brain of his. If he could I was screwed.

I went into my design history class and took a seat. I didn't pay much attention today either.

---------

(Annie's POV)

Three days later and nothing. It was three weeks to everyone at home. What if that had started to give up hope?

They had taken the mirror from me. I had searched for it but found nothing. People kept bringing me food but I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep. I did take baths just because if not I would have been disgusting. But other then that I sat on my bed all day with my knees pulled to my chest and crying.

The dress those two annoyingly chirpy girls had taken me to get was for the coronation. I won't lie, it was a beautiful dress. It kind of reminded me of the wedding dress in Kelly Clarkson's 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' video… well before it got torn and muddied.

Sometimes I would sing and hum things that came to my mind. But they were all about how I missed home which just brought more tears to my eyes.

One night I did something different though. I pushed my pain aside and did the only thing I could think of… I prayed.

"Dear God, look I know I have never really been good at coming to you. But you know I believe in you right? Well, of course you do… and right now I am literally closer to you then ever and I need your help." I whispered. "They have me and they won't let me go home. Please, send me some kind of sign that will tell me what is going to happen to me… please? I don't ask for much, and I promise if I get to go home I will be good! Just please… help me…"

That didn't help my crying. In fact it made it worse.

But it must have worked. My room started to shake a little bit and then there was a bright light that appeared in the corner, then someone stepped out of it.

It was my dad, my real one. Like in the dreams, only this time he was real.

"Annie we have to hurry, I can't be caught here." He told me.

"But you're an angel; don't you have more power and say so then these people?" I asked.

"Yes but they don't want any of us to help you. They want to keep you here. But as your father I can't stand to see you so miserable." He said. I smiled a little and ran over to him.

For the first time in my entire life that I could remember my father embraced me. It was worth waiting twenty three years to feel.

"Thank you dad…" I whispered.

"Your English spells are nothing here. You need to learn Latin. Once you do you can open the portal yourself. The only thing is, the portal can only be opened twice in their year. It has already been opened once in order to get you here. So there is only one chance left in seventy eight days." He told me.

"But seventy eight days! That is more then a year on earth! I can't be gone that long… I want to go home!" I cried.

"That is the only way Annie, they won't perform the coronation until that opportunity for the portal to open has passed just incase they do have to send you back. So you have time to learn the spells and get out of here." He said.

"The mirror… can you tell me where it is? That way I can tell Dean to wait for me. I can tell them all I will be back…" I asked.

"No, Annie they destroyed it. It was a mistake ending up in your room in the first place." He said.

"Then can you send a message for me?" I pleaded.

"How?" He asked. I thought for a moment then it hit me.

"My friend Sam… he is a psychic, he gets visions through dreams and when you first came to me he had shared the calling with me… can you send him a message through a calling to tell him that I will be back and explain it to him?" I begged.

"I can try, but it depends on how much he has on his mind. If there is too much going on in his head then there is no guarantee that he will hear me." My dad told me. "Annie I have to go, but learn Latin and write a spell to open the portal. I hate seeing you like this."

And then he was gone.

Seventy eight days in this realm equaled seventy-eight weeks on earth, which equaled eighteen months.

A year and a half, I had to wait that long to get home. The next time I saw Gabi she would be married, same with Sam. The next time I saw Dean….

I didn't even know what should come after that phrase. What if eighteen months was to long for him? What if he gave up on me?

What if he found the recording? If he did, then knowing him he would respect my wishes… and move on.

No, god no… why did I record that? Why did I have to be selfless? Why couldn't I have said 'Don't you ever dare love anyone else but me'?

I had to get back, and I had to get a message to them. This was my goal, and I was not giving up.

---------

(Gabi's POV)

After class I had driven around for a while and tried to collect my thought before going back home.

The guys had ordered pizza and were watching TV when I got back. Pizza sounded really good….

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed as I walked in the door. "You're back kind of late."

"T-traffic…" I stuttered quietly. He nodded and walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I put on a fake smile.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." I lied. He laughed a little.

"I'm not stupid Gabi, what's wrong? Didn't you have to talk to me about something?" He said.

Shit, he remembered.

------------

(Dean's POV)

Sam had come to my apartment earlier that day and made me get out with him.

I was a wreck. I had been living in the guestroom and listening to Annie's songs over and over again just to hear her voice.

Sometimes it made me angry to think that she was just gone, but most of the time it hurt worse then a knife stabbing me in a million places to imagine life with out her.

My birthday had passed, I was twenty seven. But that day all I could do was remember Annie's birthday, and her surprise present from Sam and Gabi that had actually been a gift for both of us.

But now my little brother was trying to help me. I loved the guy, he was my brother. And I had fought to take care of him my whole life, it felt weird with it being the other way around.

Him and Gabi were making me stay with them for awhile why we tried to figure out more about this portal.

Even though it had been almost six weeks I was no where near ready to give up. Annie was alive and out there some where and I was going to get her back.

-------

(Gabi's POV)

Dean was still staring at the TV and not really acknowledging our presence at all.

"Can we go in the back?" I asked quietly. Sam scrunched his face together.

"Sure…" He said. I took a deep breath and went to our room. He followed and closed the door.

My breathing was heavy and I wanted to cry a little. This was all to much for me to handle and I loved Sam but I didn't know how he would react.

"Whoa… Gabi, babe what's wrong?" He asked softly as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"This is to much…" I whispered as I looked out to the side of the room.

"I know you miss Annie, and I know seeing how Dean is reacting is hard, but we all have to stay strong if we want to…" But I cut him off.

"Sam that's not it…" I told him. "Well, that's a small micro part of it, but this is something about me… well, us…"

He was really confused.

"Gabi what's going on?" He asked seriously.

"Sam… I…" I started. And I finished. His reaction was slightly welcoming and slightly scared. But I couldn't blame him.

It was a scary thing.


	4. The Time

Chapter 4: The Time

(Annie's POV)

The people who I learned were the 'Leaders' of the realm were prepping me for the coronation. I wasn't willing, but I went along with it so they wouldn't suspect that I was planning to get out.

It had been forty days. That was forty weeks on earth which was twelve weeks away from being a year in their time. That meant it was probably around the time of my birthday there, which meant around the time of my wedding anniversary.

I did the calculations and figured the exact date for those would be two days until my birthday, and three until the anniversary.

Sam and Gabi were most likely married and Dean and probably started to move on.

My dad hadn't been able to get through to Sam. He had tried and tried but there was to much on his mind. He couldn't find out what exactly was on his mine but they were big things.

So I was on my own. But only thirty eight more days and I would be free. Luckily, Latin was something I had to study for the coronation and I had been able to come up with a spell to open the portal. My dad had told me where I needed to go to do this to.

There were three silver gates surrounding the realm and one gold one. The gold one was the only one that let things out. The only problem was that it was heavily guarded.

But that wasn't going to stop me. I had checked, and my powers worked on these people. So I had also written a freezing spell to temporarily freeze the guards while I escaped.

I had it all planned out, but I had a while to go before I could do anything. So now all I could do was wait.

---------

(Gabi's POV)

(Almost a year later)

I had my final project to do for school and then I would be caught up. I had practically been a semester behind since the wedding and since Ellie. But now I was almost caught up and I would be so happy for that two week break I would get to take afterwards.

My teachers were all very understanding but I hated being so behind. I was in my room finishing my sketch when the door bell rang.

As soon as it dinged, she started to cry. I threw my head back and hit it against the wall by accident.

"Sam, can you get her? I will get the door!" I yelled. I heard him walk into her room so I knew that was a yes.

I got up and answered the door.

"Hey you two!" I said as I hugged Dean then John

Six months after Annie's disappearance Dean had gone back on the road with John. He wasn't happy. You could see the distress in his eyes. And in his spare time he still researched to try and find out anything about the realm that he could. But we had all come to the realization that getting Annie back was going to be near impossible.

It hurt, but it was the truth.

I knew why Dean was here though. Tomorrow was Annie's birthday. The days after that would have marked their first anniversary.

"Hey Gabi! Where is she?" John asked. I laughed.

"In her room, Sam has her." I told him. Dean smiled a little as John walked in.

"You know Dean; you are allowed to come in." I told him. He gave out a pitiful small laugh and walked inside.

"How's everything?" He asked.

"Good, busy but good. Sam and I both got time off of school and work for the next couple weeks so we can actually get to know our daughter instead of having to run off all the time." I told him.

It was sad but true. We didn't want to give up anything yet. Sam needed to finish school more then me. He only had about six more months until he got his law degree, and he didn't want me to give up my dreams either. Plus we wanted to give Ellie the best possible through her life.

By now it is probably obvious who Ellie was. She was our daughter. That day I had come home freaking out telling Sam that I had news, well that was it. We decided not to postpone the wedding any longer. I was miserable and not happy about it, but in the end it was all perfect.

The best part was we never fought over anything about her. Her name was the easiest thing ever. We wanted it to mean something about the people we loved and lost. We didn't want to name her Anastasia though. So we put a middle name and first name together. Elizabeth Mary Winchester.

It worked out quite well.

Back to now though… Dean was just standing there looking at me like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"T-.." He started but couldn't finish it. Another thing about Dean was that he had newly built walls surrounding him.

He never talked about Annie, ever. For the first two to three months he would break down in tears but after that he was just stone cold. It was painful to see someone who used to have so much life in him seem so dead.

The Dean we all knew was taken away when Annie was. Sam had told me stuff about how he had gone back to the 'one night stand' kind of guy. But his sarcasm and arrogance was gone. He was just a wall who killed demons and slept at night. And none of us could stand it.

"I know Dean…" I said sadly. He closed his eyes and turned around.

"So where is this new kid? I haven't seen her in months." He said. I smiled and took him to Ellie's room.

When he was around her was about the only time he showed any emotion. But since he was on the road all the time he hadn't seen her since she was born which was three months ago.

I stood in the doorway watching the three Winchester boys be all mushy with my daughter and laughed at the sight. Who could have thought that three ghost busters could go weak in the knees with a baby? It amazed me.

I let them gawk over her and I stepped out onto the back balcony of our apartment and stared out into the sun as it set.

"Annie…" I whispered. "You should be here…" I let a tear fall down my face as the sun went all the way down.

"Happy birthday." I said to the air.

-------

(Dean's POV)

It had been almost a year. I hated myself, I hated everything. So I hunted again, killing anything that crossed my path.

For a while I blamed the good powers for taking Annie away, but then I realized after doing my research that it wasn't really their fault. It was that damn Enchantress Felicity who Annie had killed. She was the reason when you got right down to it.

Taking my anger out on evil hadn't really done anything but make me cold. Annie had asked me to move on. I tried, but it was just back to the old ways with women for me. I wasn't happy about it.

I missed her. Tomorrow was her birthday and I could still remember everything about the year before. The beach, the woods, everything.

Everyone still worried about me. But I shoved them off.

I wanted her back. But everyday I was having to wake up and face the fact that it may be impossible.

-------

(Annie's POV)

I hated it. The coronation was taking place on the same day I was supposed to escape. They had moved it up. This was not good.

There was also something else happening. Something only the leaders knew about. I tried to find out as much as possible but all I could get was that it was something bad.

I wanted to go home. I wanted everything to just reverse and send me my life back.

That's all I had wanted for a long time now. And it was killing me inside.

But now I had to worry about adjusting my plan to get out of the coronation. The only thing I could think of was to act like I was going to go through with it, but adjust my freezing spell so that I could freeze the entire realm temporarily to get to and open the portal.

And that was my only shot at getting out of here. Other wise I would have to wait another seventy eight days.

I was lying in my bed, replaying some of my memories with Dean. Mostly the woods last year on my birthday.

My birthday… Oh God… I was twenty four now. My life was passing straight before me and I couldn't do anything.

'Thirty two more days…' I told myself. But even so, that seemed like an enternity.

------------

(Gabi's POV)

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as he walked out on the balcony with me. I wiped the tear off my face.

"I just miss her." I told him honestly. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the top of the head.

"Me too." He said.

"Where's Ellie?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"Dad has her. I swear we have to get him out of here quick before he kidnaps her or something." He joked.

"That's his grandchild, his first one at that. What about Dean?" I replied.

"Ehh, I caught him giving her the boys are bad speech again. I tried to remind him that she is only 3 months old but does he ever listen?" Sam said.

With these three guys and me, raising this kid was going to be a piece of cake. It may be a small family, but the way they acted around her was different then they acted with everything else. It was almost humorous.

"How's your project?" He asked me.

"Almost done. I have to finish some outline sketching and then add color. But I have the summary done so it shouldn't take to much longer." I told him. "I have an interview with Chanel next week. They may want me to help design next year's winter line."

"What! That's huge news and you are just telling me now?" He exclaimed.

"Hey, I have had a lot on my mind. Plus it is a long shot that I will even get it. There are tons of designers out there who have finished school and worked before. I'm a rookie in a world full of pros." I told him.

"You'll do fine. Even if you don't get this one there are tons more out there and one day it will happen." He said comfortingly.

God I loved this guy.

"Yeah, I just hope that day is soon. I really don't want to be at school anymore…" I whined. He laughed at me.

"It will all be fine." He told me. And I believed him, just because I knew he was right. It would be fine. As long as I had him, it would be fine.


	5. The Escape

Chapter 5: The Escape

The coronation was going to be on Christmas Eve on Earth. It was in less then a week and all of the leaders were going insane trying to prepare. All of these people kept telling me how happy they were and asking me how I felt and if I was happy. I didn't lie. I told them I didn't want it and as far as I was concerned they could take my powers and do whatever they wanted with them as long as I got to go home.

They had found someone to give my powers to. But I didn't accept it. I mean it had been a baby, someone child. Their name was Elizabeth. But I couldn't let someone's child be taken away from them, or have that poor little girl be subjected to this life when she hadn't even had a chance to learn what life was.

I had rewritten the spell, since the coronation was moved up I had to think of anyway possible to open the portal before it was time to. With the words I had chosen I think it would work. I mean apparently I was the most powerful being here, if that was the case then I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

There were still a lot of hushed whispers about something that I still hadn't gotten all the news about. But apparently something evil was trying to break into this world and was getting close. Hey, maybe if they got in I could use there way in to get out.

I was desperate. I was sad. I missed home, and I wanted my family and my life back.

--------

(Gabi's POV)

Even more time had past and it was almost Christmas time. Dean and John were supposed to come back but they were on the verge of finding something they had been looking for and didn't want to stop when they were this close.

I had gotten the job with Chanel and I was working my ass off. The good thing was it became a permanent thing so I was able to get out of school. Sam only had three more months and then we would be set. Thankfully my paycheck alone could pay all of our bills plus. So now Sam didn't have to work anymore and could just focus on finishing school.

Life was alright. It was busy, but it was okay.

I was excited about Christmas though. Not for me, but for Ellie. Sam and I both were. The kid wasn't even old enough to remember it and we had already gotten her more stuff then she would ever need and would probably grow out of in two months. But we were excited for her.

Three days before Christmas I was sitting in the living room sketching when Sam walked in with some random guy and they were carrying a Christmas tree. He looked at me with this huge goofy grin. I laughed at him and stood up.

"And just what are you doing?" I asked him still laughing.

"Hey, I thought why not give it a shot. I mean last year Christmas was bad, if I remember correctly Dean sat around drinking all day and we had to take care of him. This year is different. So why not make it right?" He said.

The found a place to put it and we set it all up. Then Ellie started to cry.

"I'll get her!" Sam exclaimed. Sometimes I had to fight to actually take care of my own daughter. Within seconds he was back in the living room with her in his arms. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey there pretty girl." I whispered before kissing her forehead. She giggled a little and reached for me. I looked up and stuck my tongue out at Sam. "Ha-ha she really does like me better." I teased.

He laughed and handed her to me. We both played with her for a while before she had to go back to bed. Taking care of her wasn't as hard as either of us thought it would be. She didn't cry very often and wasn't clingy. She was perfect… ok so no one was perfect. But I couldn't help but think that she was the closest thing to it.

----------

(Sam's POV)

Late that night I couldn't go to sleep. Gabi didn't have that problem. She was crashed out next to me. As I looked at her I thought about everything we have been through and how we got to where we are now. Even though we weren't hunting life never slowed down with her. She was always bright and always energetic, no matter what. She kept life interesting and I loved her for it. I loved her for everything she was.

For a while we had both been scared that with Ellie everything would change, but really it hadn't. Our lives might have been busier, but our feelings hadn't changed at all. We were still more in love then ever.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her. But that wasn't helping me get sleep and I had my final midterm tomorrow. So I got up and went in to check on Ellie.

She looked exactly like Gabi when she was sleeping. I smiled as I put my hand in her crib and gently grabbed hers. Her small fingers found there way around one of mine and she absent mindedly held on. I laughed a little.

"And your mom thinks you like her better." I joked quietly. Then, suddenly bad memories started clouding my mind.

They were the ones that Dean and Dad had told me about the night my mom had died. Sure I was to young to remember, but I had seen it happen to Jess and now I found myself constantly looking up on the ceiling to make sure Gabi wasn't there.

I guess you could call it paranoia. I knew the demon was dead and I knew it wasn't coming after us anymore. But I couldn't help it. Remembering what happened to Jess and the things that Dean and dad told me made me angry and upset. I never wanted anything like that to happen again and it scared me… because I knew what was out there.

"Things are going to be different for you." I whispered as I looked at Ellie. "You won't have to know about demons, or spirits or anything like that. If anything it is my goal to make sure you get to grow up right."

I knew she couldn't hear me, hell she couldn't even understand me. But I wanted to tell her.

"Your going to go to school and finish it, and then college and then someday, and that day is far, far away, you are going to have your own life and you will be fine. You won't ever have to worry about the things I had to. Or see the things that your uncle and grandpa and mom and I saw. I will make sure of it. You are going to be okay, always."

"Sam?" I heard Gabi say from behind me. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. "That was really sweet, but you know she can't hear you." I laughed a little.

"Yeah I know, but I just had to say it out loud." I said as I turned to face her. She smiled and tip toed up to kiss me.

"You are right though, she will be okay. And she won't ever have to see any of that." She told me.

I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"So after all this we are still doing pretty good at being normal." I told her. She smirked.

"Normal? Us? Are you crazy? Please, no matter how hard we try we will never be normal. Plus, normal is boring. We however are extraordinary." She joked.

"Oh we are now?" I teased. She nodded.

"Yep, I mean think about it, first we both got into really good schools right out of high school. Then we fought evil for a long time and kicked its ass. And now, we have a beautiful daughter, a nice place to live, and are about to get our dream jobs. They might as well call us perfection." She replied.

"Yeah, we are pretty good aren't we?" I asked. She nodded.

"Now if I remember correctly, you have a midterm tomorrow and I have one more day of work before Christmas vacation. Plus I want to do more shopping so I think we need to get to sleep." She told me.

I agreed and we went back to bed. This time we didn't have any trouble falling asleep.

-------

(Annie's POV)

It was here. And I quickly learned what it was.

This thing took your mind and found out what you were most afraid of and in your head made it true. They called him Memorian. Everything else stayed the same, but that one misguided remembrance could haunt you forever.

I didn't know how it got in, but I had to get out before it found me.

Unfortunately this was the same day as the coronation. I was already in my dress which weighed a million pounds and was running around like a mad woman with spells clutched in my hand.

I had found the gate some weeks ago and now I was trying to get to it without being seen. All of the guards were off trying to get rid of this thing… apparently it had a human form. There were sounds of crashing glass and screams all around me. Part of me wanted to help these people, the other half didn't care if this evil son of a bitch corrupted all of them as long as I got out. Then I saw it.

The gate was no more then one hundred feet away from me and there was no one around. I picked up my speed but right then, Memorian found me.

With out warning he grabbed me from behind and threw me to the ground.

"Just let me go, I won't try and stop you if you just let me go…" I pleaded.

"You can go… when I'm finished…" He replied. With out any time to escape he held his hands to my head.

That's when it all happened. I could feel the vibes going into my head.

---

My worst fear was that Dean had forgotten me and that he wouldn't love me. And now, I believed it was true. I had been gone to long, he must have moved on… I can almost assure he was angry with me. And even though I wanted him to love me, I couldn't always count on it. But I was wrong, I didn't just want him to love me, I needed it. I needed him. I needed his smile, his kiss, his touch. Everything. I loved him… But Dean Winchester didn't love me anymore.

After Memorian was done he got up laughing.

"Now you can leave…" He said.

Even if Dean didn't love me I still wanted to go home. I wanted to see Gabi and Sam and be me again. I wanted my life back, or as much of it that I could have.

I got up and ran to the gate.

"_Vel sententia vicis est mane permissum is prodigium exsisto publicus nisi quis eram nunquam vilis ut exsisto huic universitas."_

The wind picked up and the gates slowly opened. It had worked! So I stepping into the light and prepared myself for going home.


	6. The Arrival

Chapter 6: The Arrival

The portal dropped me in the same spot it had taken me. When I realized this I ran as fast as I could. It was raining and my dress was wearing me down but I couldn't stop. I had to get as far away as possible.

But where was I going to go? I couldn't go back to my apartment, even if Dean still lived there he wouldn't care if I showed up or not. I wanted to cry about my newly acquired reality, but I didn't have time.

Gabi and Sam, that is were I needed to go.

It was Christmas Eve and probably about 7 at night. The rain made it dark and not many people were on the roads, but to anyone driving I was probably an amusing site.

My once perfect white dress was torn and soaked through. My make up was running and I hadn't really been taking care of myself when I was in the realm. I had lost at least fifteen pounds which probably made me weigh only eighty five pounds. I looked unhealthy and I knew it.

The shoes didn't help either. But I didn't need them, so I took them off. Finally I found it, my old apartment building. I was weak and could barely make it up the stairs. Finally I did and with tear-felt eyes I knocked on Sam and Gabi's door.

--------

(Gabi's POV)

Sam, Ellie, Dean, John and I were all in the living room doting over Ellie yet again. We had all given her one present early. Being only five months old she didn't really get the whole gift giving thing, but it was still good to just be together.

Dean was still a stone, and I knew as soon as we all went to bed he would go to the kitchen and drink himself to sleep. He missed Annie. But when he was around Ellie he acted fine, he was actually warm with her and it made all of us happy to see him at least partially content.

We were just about to put Ellie to bed when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sam said as he handed Ellie to Dean who welcomed her with open arms.

"Finally, your dad lets someone else hold you." Dean joked looking at her. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the door.

"Dean, will you go put her in her crib?" I asked. With out hesitation he walked into the back.

As soon as the door was open someone fell into his arms.

"Sam?" I asked skeptically. He picked the person up and turned around.

"Oh my god…" I whispered with tears forming in my eyes. I looked over at John who had wide eyes as well.

"Annie…" I whispered. She was only half way conscious and was shaking from the cold. I didn't understand what she was wearing. It was a huge white dress that was soaked all the way through and torn. But as Sam held her I noticed something else, there was no life in her. Sure she was breathing and all. But even though she had always been a small girl she had never looked this scary. There was no muscle or meat left on her bones at all, there were huge circles under her eyes and her lips were so pale the were almost white.

"Take her to the back." John said. Sam was obviously in shock but did as he was told. Before he could get back there though, he was met by Dean.

-----

(Dean's POV)

I had taken Ellie back to her room like Gabi had asked. That little girl was the only thing that made me have anything to look forward to in life. I had already made it very clear to her that she was never dating though.

I looked down at her crib sadly as I laid her in it. I couldn't help but think about Annie, hell all I ever did was think about Annie. But it just wasn't fair. This could be us… everything that Sam and Gabi were could have been us. But she was gone.

I sighed and pushed back my pain through my walls that I had built up.

"Night Ellie… sweet dreams." I whispered. I walked out of her room. What I was met with made those walls break down.

Sam was carrying Annie. My Annie… but she didn't look the same. She looked sick and frail and troubled. But she was still beautiful. I looked up at Sam, he had the most confused and dumb look on his face.

"A--…" I couldn't even get it out. I touched her pale face and grabbed her hand. It was so cold, and I could fit two of her wrists through my hand. She was so tiny. The tears burned in my eyes. I was angry, and upset but at the same time I was so happy that she was actually here.

This wasn't exactly how I imagined our reunion, but as long as she was back it was ok with me.

"I'm taking her to the back…" Sam stuttered out. I nodded and followed him. He laid her down and with in seconds we were all in the room.

"We need to get her out of that dress…" Gabi said. Then, she slowly started to open her eyes.

They were different to. Her once deep blue and shining eyes were pale and lifeless.

"Annie… baby I'm here…" I whispered, letting myself cry.

"Dean…" She said in a cracked whisper. "Don't lie to me. Just leave…"

I didn't understand. "Annie, it's me. Remember, we fell in love, fought evil together, even got married… I love you…"

She turned her head away from me.

"No you don't. You stopped doing that months after I left…" Then she was gone. She thought I didn't love her. Maybe it was because I hadn't saved her, or maybe she saw some of my now very regretted drunken one night stands through that damn mirror that she had never bothered to use again.

I didn't know what it was. But this wasn't right.

Annie may have been back, but we all had a lot to do until _our_ Annie was back.

"Ok um, I am going to go get all her stuff out of the guest room closet so we can get her changed. Until then just try and keep her warm." Gabi said as she walked out.

I tried to grab her hand again but she flinched away from me.

"Don't…" She said in her sleep. Even unconscious she was shaking and crying.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked over to the wall and started kicking and hitting it.

"Woah… Dean calm down, you are going to wake Ellie up…" Sam said.

I pressed my head up against the wall and took a deep breath.

"What the hell did they do to her?" I whispered. Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"She is going to be fine Dean. We are going to take care of her." He told me. I pushed him off and walked out into the living room.

--------

(Gabi's POV)

I found some of Annie's old track pants and her favorite oversized sweater. They would both help keep her warm so I dragged them out and we put them on her.

I remembered those pants. They were her favorite, they were the first thing she had ever gotten from Victoria's secret when she was about sixteen and practically lived in them. They used to fit her perfectly, and now, even being a small, they were practically falling off of her. The sweater could have probably fit two of her in it.

She wasn't ok. And they had done this to her.

But all in all, it was the best Christmas present I could have asked for.

I didn't understand why she didn't think Dean loved her anymore. It didn't make any sense… something else had happened to her, and we all had to find out what it was in order to help her.

John, Dean and Sam and I stayed up all night just sitting and talking about what we should do. We knew we had to talk to her and find out all we could, but we didn't want to pressure her.

Everything about her looked breakable and now we had to try and fix her. This wasn't going to be easy, but we had to do it.


	7. The Talk

Chapter 7: The Talk

(Annie's POV)

The next time I woke up I heard a baby crying. I groaned and sat up before stumbling out of the room. I was really weak and could barely walk but made it to the living room.

It was Christmas, that much was apparent. Everyone was in the living room and they were surrounding a baby.

"Geez Gabi, how much have I missed?" I choked out. My throat was dry and scratchy and it hurt to talk. Hell it hurt to do anything, I had to lean up against a wall just to remain standing.

"Annie!" She exclaimed quietly and ran over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug and I returned the favor. I could hear her crying. "I'm so glad your back."

"Hey, no crying. It's Christmas, save the tears for later. I do however want to know who that adorable little girl is over there…" I said pointing to the baby. Gabi smiled.

"That is your niece, well cousin… niece and cousin… either way you are related to her so it works." Gabi told me. My eyes widened.

"Are you serious!" I exclaimed as I slowly made my way over to where Sam was holding her. "But she is way to cute to belong to either of you!"

"Hey now!" Sam teased. I laughed a little and looked at the little girl.

"Annie, this is Ellie…" Gabi said. She was so adorable.

The moment was ruined however when Dean walked into the room. John was with him. I sucked in my breath and let the anger and tears pulse through my veins. When Dean saw me his eyes saddened. I didn't understand why… he didn't love me… why did he look so sad? Maybe he hadn't wanted me to come back…

He walked over to me and I took a step back which made me run into Sam. I turned around and apologized.

"Annie…" Dean whispered. He acted like he had missed me.

"No… please don't, I don't want to hurt over you anymore…" I whispered.

"Baby you don't have to hurt anymore… you are back! Everything can go back to how it was…" He told me softly.

"No it can't… you don't love me…" I said blankly. Everyone in the room looked at me like I was insane.

"Why do you think that?" Dean asked. He sounded hurt.

I knew the reason why. Just because Memorian took away something you desperately hoped would still be didn't mean that you would forget him and what he did to you. But I couldn't believe Dean. God knows I wanted to. But because of Memorian it was impossible.

The back of my head was screaming to just believe him. But it was almost like I was possessed again and I had no control over what I actually did or said when it came to Dean. And it was hurting him.

I felt a tear fall down my face and I looked to the ground.

"Annie… why don't you believe me?" He asked again.

"Because I don't have a choice…" I whispered. This made everyone else worry about me even more.

Gabi came over and whispered something to me. "Why don't you two go to the back or something… this sounds like personal stuff."

Dean must have heard. "I like that idea." He said. I didn't really have much to protest so I made my way back to Sam and Gabi's room with Dean close behind me.

He shut the door behind me and I sat down on the bed and brought my knees to my chest.

"What is going on? You always have a choice, why can't you believe me?" He asked.

I let myself cry into my knees. I felt like a five year old who had gotten scolded for taking a piece of candy.

"I told you…" I whispered. He kneeled down next to me and tried to take my hands. For a while I was reluctant but he wasn't giving up so I gave in.

His hands felt so good on mine, but even though I loved the feeling, I didn't believe that he did as well.

I looked up at him and into his eyes. They were so full of hurt and anger. They lacked their old sparkle and shine that I always had loved to see.

"What did they do to you?" He asked sadly. I shook my head.

"It wasn't them… it was him…" I said.

------------

(Dean's POV)

Some guy had done this to her? They had made her believe I didn't love her? I swear I was so angry and I wanted to kill him. But more then anything I wanted to pull her into my arms and never let go. I wanted her to know that I still loved her and I needed her. My life was literally empty without her there and I couldn't take it.

"What happened?" I asked. I tried to stay calm but it came out harsh.

"He is so evil…" She whispered. She had lost her train of thought completely and even though I shouldn't have, I used this as my chance. I brought myself to sit next to her and collected her into my arms. She settled there for a moment but then she looked up at me with her eyes wide in terror and tried to push me away.

I didn't know what was going on but I wasn't about to lose her twice. Instead of giving into her demands to let go I grabbed her small wrists and pulled her back to me.

"Don't do this to me!" She pleaded. "Please, I will get out of your life forever… just don't make me believe something that I know can't be true!"

She was trying to yell, but her voice was so far gone that it only came out in a high cracked whisper. She was shaking as I held onto her and still fighting for me to let go.

"Annie stop! Please… how can you believe that I don't love you? What did this guy do to you?" I asked. Her crying ceased and she relaxed into me a little bit but she was still shaking.

"Memorian…" She whispered. "He told me you couldn't ever love me after I had been gone so long. He told me you moved on. He told me you stopped loving me…" She said quietly.

"Why do you believe that?" I asked her sadly.

"Because he made me… he is Memorian…" She said. "He isn't human… he is a powerful evil being who takes what you are most afraid of and makes you believe it is true… He found me… and now I don't have a choice…"

Her worst fear was that I didn't love her. And now she had no choice but to believe it.

"Is there anyway to reverse this?" I asked. She nodded.

"Killing him…." She told me.

"Then that's what I have to do…" I said. She let me hold her for a little while longer before coming back to her new sense of misguided reality.

Annie pulled away from me and backed off. I clenched my jaw and tried not to cry. I needed to be strong for her. I needed to kill this thing.

"Annie, I know you don't think I love you. Now no matter how wrong that is, I just need to know if you still trust me." I told her.

"I still love you… no matter what I believe, I still love you. So I trust you." She said. One more tear fell down her grief written face.

"Good, because I am going to need your help to kill this thing…" I said. She looked up and me and smiled a little.

Her smile may have been broken, and it may not have been much, but I had missed it.

"Anything… I hate feeling like this…" She said.

"I hate seeing you like this… God I missed you so much…" I said as I tried to reach out to her. She inched back and I took a deep breath. "Right, you don't believe me, got it… Why don't we go back out with everyone else? You need to eat and I'm pretty hungry to."

She nodded and got up. She wouldn't let me help her, so she had to lean against the walls half of the time in order to stay standing. This wasn't right.

My Annie was strong, and fearless. She only cried when she was in extreme distress and handled any kind of problem well. My Annie was sarcastic and sweet. She always smiled and did what was right by everyone.

This wasn't the same girl, but somewhere in her eyes and in her smile, I found my Annie again, now I just had to get her to come out.

--------

(Annie's POV)

Dean was right, I did need to eat. I hadn't eaten a full meal in months. In the realm I may have had a cracker or something maybe 2 times a day… hardly enough to keep me going.

After we all ate I went to take a shower. When I got dressed I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like I had been on drugs or something for years. My clothes didn't fit, by eyes were red and my face was splotchy. I didn't even know myself anymore.

I was glad to be home. Gabi and I had actually gotten to talk about everything just like we used to. Things hadn't changed between us. Sam was still a sweetheart, and Ellie was adorable. You could tell that little girl ran everyone's lives. Even Deans.

But this time, I felt like the outsider. I mean I had been gone for over a year…. Everything had changed. I thought coming back would be easy, but it was one of the hardest things I had ever faced.


	8. The Vision

Chapter 8: The Vision

(Sam's POV)

_Everything in the neighborhood looked normal. I could tell I wasn't anywhere near home though. But something told me there was something wrong with this specific house. _

_It seemed like a long time, and then finally something started glowing out of the top window on the left side of the house. I heard someone scream and the house started to shake._

_Poltergeist. And I couldn't just let them hurt these people. _

_-----_

(Gabi's POV)

I had been sound asleep, no problems and it had been a long day. Then, at about three in the morning, Sam started to stir, then he started talking and saying 'No, don't hurt them..'. Before I knew it he was having some kind of fit in his sleep.

"Sam.." I whispered. "Hey… its okay… just wake up.." I told him softly. He calmed down for a second and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Then with out warning he shot straight up and was breathing hard. But he was awake now.

"Hey… are you ok?" I asked as I moved in front of him so that I could see his face. He looked at me and his breathing started to settle a little bit. "

"Nightmare or vision?" I asked.

"Vision… but it's the first one I have had in months." He told me.

"Where?" I replied.

"Some town in Arizona. That's all I could get though…" He said. Then, he looked at if he had just been hit on the head by a rock. "I have to go…"

He got out of bed and went to the closet and started to pack a bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"It was a poltergeist Gabi. It could kill innocent people, and I can't let that happen." He told me.

"Then call Dean or your dad and have them go!" I pleaded.

"Dean needs to take a break and find out what is going on with Annie and help her. And Dad is trying to quit. He hasn't been feeling to well, his energy is gone. Now he only hunts when he has to." Sam said.

"Well you aren't going alone." I told him and I grabbed my own bag and started throwing things in it.

"Gabi no, someone has to stay with Ellie." He said as he stopped what he was doing, walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You think I can do that alone? Sam you hardly let anyone else even touch her! Including me! Half the time I swear she doesn't even know who I am!" I said. It was the truth. He was so over-protective over her, even when it came to me.

His gaze softened. "I don't mean to do that, I just don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose either of you. That's why you can't come with me."

"We don't want to lose you either! And you haven't ever hunted by yourself before and you thing after not doing it for over a year you can just get back in there and all will be well again? It doesn't work like that Sam. You aren't going alone." I demanded.

"Gabi, I can't just let this thing get these people! I have visions for a reason…" He told me.

I sucked in a deep breath and clenched my jaw together. I was angry, and upset and pissed off and just about everything else.

Sam wasn't leaving me here. I was not going to be pushed to the side when it came to hunting just because we had a kid. He was not going to do this to me. I refused.

And, he wasn't going to go out there, take this chance and then wind up not making it through and leaving me here by myself. No, I couldn't let this happen.

"Let's leave Ellie with your dad." I said quietly. This did not go over well.

"Are you crazy? The man can't even make toast and you think he can take care of a baby?" He was frustrated. But I wasn't backing down.

"He took care of you didn't he? And Dean? That is enough for me. I mean you two both turned out pretty well. Plus you said yourself he is trying to calm down. He loves Ellie, plus she needs to spend time with him. He wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her and you know that." I told him.

"Dad didn't raise me, he was never there. It was always just me and Dean." He said coldly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know you would like to believe that, but the fact is that when you were a baby Dean was four. There was no way in hell a four year old could have taken care of a six month old." I said with the same coldness.

"I don't want her to see any of the things I had to see." He told me honestly.

"She won't, but if you go out on this thing alone, I can't promise you that I will ever forgive you. Especially if you don't make it out of there alive." I told him with my jaw clenched.

He looked down at me and sighed.

"What about your parents?" He asked. I laughed.

"If they knew that I helped you all kill the supernatural they would try to lock me in an insane asylum… how would we explain our little escapade to them?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and looked down.

"I don't like the idea… but you aren't going to give me a choice are you?" He replied. I smiled a little.

"Do I ever?" I said. He laughed some.

"No, but I still love you." He told me.

"Good, because that is another thing I don't give you any say so in what so ever." I said as he pulled me into his arms.

"So we will leave in the morning?" He questioned.

"Sounds good to me…" I said. Then Ellie started to cry. I groaned.

"I swear that kid hardly ever cries but when she does it sounds like something is about to attack her." I exasperated. Sam laughed a little and we both headed into her room, but when we got there someone already had her.

---------

(Annie's POV)

I was crashing on Sam and Gabi's couch until I could figure something else out. In a couple of days Dean and I were leaving to find Memorian. It was going to be hard to travel with him knowing that he didn't have feelings for me anymore. But I was going to have to deal with it if I ever wanted to believe the truth again.

I was so scared that this was going to drive me crazy. Dean kept telling me he loved me, even if it was just an absent minded habit thing… but I couldn't bring myself to believe it and I wanted to. Part of me screamed in horror when he said it and the other was so calm and wanted to believe… but the screaming took over and I could barely take it anymore.

But now I heard a different kind of screaming. That of my niece at three something in the morning.

Since Gabi and Sam were being so nice to let me stay here, I figured I would take this time to get to know the miniature part of my family. Sam may not take it very well… I swear sometimes I wanted to hit him or something. He never let this kid go… but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hey there Ellie…" I whispered as I took her out of her crib. "Shh, it is all okay…"

Her crying slowly eased off but she still sniffled and let out some soft cries every now and then.

"What is it?" I asked softly. I pulled her off of my shoulder and looked at her little face. She was a beautiful little girl already. The little hair she had was obviously Gabi's, and she had Sam's dark eyes.

"One day, not for a very long time though… there are going to be guys all over you. And if you ever need help learning how to fend them off, I am the one to call. Your dad and grandpa and uncle will probably shoot them, and your mom will probably get so excited she can't speak. So, when you need someone half way rational, just call me. Ok… so I am not that rational… no one in your family is, so you probably won't be either. But we all mean well, and we all love you very much…" I rambled on and on… who knew talking to a baby could be so soothing.

She still cried softly. Then I had an idea.

"I am going to do something that I only do around people that I really care about… you should feel pretty special.."

I hadn't used my voice this way in months… I hope it still worked.

"_So lie down now,_

_and face your fears._

_Know that you don't need to shed a tear._

_I will always be here,_

_And you will be okay._

_So close your eyes and dream,_

_Remember the words that I sing._

_Let this be, your lullaby"_

It still worked, my lyric writing abilities were a bit shabby, but everything got better with practice.

She slept silently now with her head on my shoulder.

"Good night Ellie..." I whispered before kissing her forehead and placing her back in the crib.

I turned around and saw Sam and Gabi staring me. I jumped back a little bit.

"Scare me much?" I asked.

"Sorry, we didn't want to interrupt." Gabi said smiling.

"Did you both have to jump up and get her? I mean normally it just takes one person to get a baby, unless Gabi just really wanted to and you wouldn't let her." I teased looking at Sam.

He narrowed his eyes and laughed.

They told me what was going on with the poltergeist and the vision and how they were leaving Ellie with John.

So life wasn't changing much. These things still found us. Only now the four of us were on different missions.

Nothing could ever rewind and pause could it? Those two months when we first moved to California, and Sam and Gabi were planning the wedding, and me and Dean well… we were us again. But even with all of the paranormal thing I had discovered over the years, a life rewind button was not one of them. There were spells, but I couldn't do that now. Not with Ellie.

I had to kill Memorian. Not Dean, or Sam or Gabi or John… but me. This was a kill I had to make on my own.


	9. The Trips

Chapter 9: The Trips

Dean and I had to share a room. Sure, it was a mutual decision. I mean we had no clue how long we were going to be on the road together and didn't want to spend more then we had to. But after being in the car for hours and now having to share the same room was just really hard. He was always there, whenever I turned around, whenever I just wanted to scream out of frustration, there was ever a time when he wasn't there. And I couldn't stand it.

I don't think he knew that I knew this. But every night he would stay up and wait until he thought I was asleep. Then he would come over, lightly kiss me on the forehead and tell me he loved me.

I wanted to believe it, the part of me that used to scream for me to believe him was getting stronger and harder to control. The nightmares I had were so painful to even sleep through. They were all about realm, and how I was trapped, in them I would be running and have no place to go. My powers weren't working and I couldn't do anything.

My powers were still with me… I just hadn't used them because I didn't know if the Leaders could track them if I did. So I was keeping a low profile.

Okay so I had used a freezing spell once so far on Dean… but I was about to have a mental break down and I didn't want him to see. So once I was done screaming, and crying… I reversed it. He still didn't know.

---------

(Gabi's POV)

Sam and I planned to be gone for no more then three or four days. I thought getting away with just the two of us would be good. And maybe it was… but Sam was calling John practically on every hour. I tried to tell him that Ellie was fine, and it wasn't that he didn't believe me, it was just he hadn't wanted to leave her in the first place.

"You know, I think I like traveling with Dean and Annie better." I randomly said.

He laughed a little. "And why is that?" Sam asked.

"Well, we could normally shove driving off on one of them, and then we could sit in the back and sleep… or do other things together." I said remembering how our old road rules. Sam laughed a little bit harder.

"Yeah, and not only was making out with you incredibly fun… but watching Dean's face was always priceless." He said. I giggled.

'Yeah, and their sarcastic comments… good times right there." I told him shaking my head and smiling.

"Man, that really doesn't seem like that long ago does it?" Sam asked.

"Because it wasn't, I mean it was just a little over a year ago. A lot of things can change in a short amount of time." I said, my smile fading.

"You don't regret it do you? I mean we are happy right? With Ellie and our jobs and everything?" He replied. I looked at him and smiled softly.

"Of course we are happy! But I mean, a year in a half ago did either of us even think that by now we would have a kid, and an apartment and be out of school? I don't know, last year I still kind of felt like that kid fresh out of college with her dreams still floating around in her head and knowing she had time to make them all come true. But they all came true so fast… I mean, I had to grow up…" I said, a little sadly.

Sam grabbed my hand and I looked back up into his eyes.

"If you had to do one thing different what would it be?" He asked me. I thought about it for a second before I had an answer.

"You really want to know the truth?" I replied. He nodded and I sighed. "I kind of wish that we hadn't had Ellie until we were a little bit older and a little bit more settled. I know that wasn't really a choice because things just happen, and it she was a great thing to happen trust me, I don't regret it at all… But I just think that maybe if it had been a few years later that maybe we would have been more ready." I told him honestly.

"So you don't think we are ready now?" He asked. He wasn't mad or anything, just curious.

"I think we do our best, and our best is pretty damn good. But we still have a lot to learn." I said.

"I think your right." He said smiling.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. Then Sam decided it was time to call John again.

I was driving by now. He got out his cell and called the number…. No answer. He tried again… no answer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My dad isn't answering…" He told me.

"Well maybe he just took Ellie out or something and had his phone off." I said. He shook his head.

"His phone is never off, he only doesn't answer if something is wrong, he doesn't want us to find him, or he is hunting." Sam said with worry all over his face. I could tell it wasn't just about Ellie either.

"Well, try Dean… maybe he has heard from him." I requested.

He nodded and did as I said.

"Dean! Have you heard from dad?" Sam asked. He put Dean on speaker so I heard everything.

"No, not since yesterday afternoon when he gave me some leads on this Memorian thing why?" Dean asked.

"I just tried to call him a couple times and he didn't answer… he never does that." Sam said.

Dean laughed a little. "Maybe he is just sick of you calling every ten minutes! You know he can take care of her." He teased. I laughed a little, and Sam shot me a bad look. I tried to stop but it didn't help much.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Sam said. Then I knew he was serious.

"Sammy, don't worry. I am sure she is fine." Dean said… but now he didn't sound so sure either.

"It isn't just Ellie, it is dad to…" He said skeptically.

"If I hear from him I will let you know." Dean replied.

They hung up and Sam sighed.

"Everything is ok…" I said, getting a little bit worried myself. It was never good when Sam had strange feelings.

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly before getting his phone and trying to call John all over again.

-------

(Annie's POV)

Dean had just gotten off the phone with Sam and had a weird look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I don't know… Sam is probably just freaking out over nothing." He said, obviously trying to shrug it off.

I nodded, figuring if Sam was freaking out it would be over Ellie and he very well could be overreacting.

Dean shook it off and came back over to where I was with my laptop.

"Do you have anything?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, in Kentucky there have been some weird things that go along the lines of Memorian's ways. Mostly with little kids and adults. There is actually a pretty big age gap." I told him.

"What are the specifics?" He replied.

"Basically, the little kids are forgetting who their parents are. Then freaking out because they don't know anything around them, after that they are going insane and doing strange things. Like trying to terrorize places and just being pretty bad. They are saying things kids there age shouldn't even know about, it is like feeding off their innocence… that is from about age five to age twelve. But that doesn't sound like Memorian. It is the adults that fit that profile." I said never taking my eyes off the screen.

"What is going on with them?" Dean asked.

"Well, after their kids forget about them and go insane, they are forgetting things like the fact that they are married, or the fact that they even had kids… basically this whole town has been screwed." I said.

"So we need to go to Kentucky?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, that was a while ago. Memorian and whatever he is traveling with has moved on. I found these patterns…" I pulled out a map and showed him where I had been marking.

"These are the states he has been going to… it looks like they skip a couple then move on. Things stay quiet, then they move on again." I told him and I pointed to the states. Right now we were in Colorado, we thought it had been moving East. We were wrong.

"But by the looks of this, it looks like he is heading for California…" Dean said. Then his head shot up.

"Do you think he is already there?" I asked.

"Possibly…" Then he got out his phone and dialed. "Shit…" He muttered.

"What is it?" I said.

"Dad isn't answering his phone… Sam is right something is wrong. We have to go." He told me.

Within ten minutes we were out of there and headed back to California.

---------

(John's POV)

I had no idea what happened. One minute I was holding Ellie trying to get her to go back to sleep, then the next minute everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I heard my phone ringing. But my hands were tied to some kind of wooden pole above my head and I couldn't get to it.

My phone must have been a waking point for something else to… well two of them.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the two shadows. It was a man and a woman. Shit, they were demons. I could tell by their eyes.

"I think you know what we are." The woman said. I looked back up at the man; he had something that I recognized… I stared for a while then I caught it.

Annie's eyes. Ever since she had gotten back the ocean deep blue that used to be in them had been drained into a pale, almost white and lifeless blue. But this guy had them.

"You're Memorian." I said harshly. He laughed.

"That would be correct… but how could you tell?" He asked cruelly.

"You're eyes. You don't just take someone's worst fear and make it true… you take something that expressed that feeling. Annie always had her expression through her eyes."

"Annie? Was she one of my victims? Were you in love with her?" This guy was curious.

"No, she is my daughter in law. And now she and my son are both suffering because of you." I told him.

"It happens." He said with out a care in the world.

I hadn't expected him to, he was a demon. Then I was hit with fear as I realized something important was missing.

"Where the hell is my granddaughter?" I asked. Both of them smiled cruelly.


	10. The Find

Ok so…. The long time between updates has a reason…. 9 was ready on Thursday and was going to put it up, but the server must have been down because I couldn't upload it to the site… Then I had to go out of town (I know I do that a lot, but I have divorced parents so that's how it happens) and couldn't update. So hopefully by the end of today I will have chapter 10 and 11 up!

Chapter 10: The Find

(Annie's POV)

We sped back to California as fast as possible. Even equipped with our illegal speed it still took hours.

Dean's gaze was concentrated on the road. He had tried to call John over and over again, and still no answer.

"Have you talked to Sam?" I asked.

"I don't want to freak him out until we know for sure what is going on. Even if this thing does have them there is still a poltergeist out there that needs to be killed. We just have to wait until they are done." He told me.

I nodded and moved my gaze out of the window. This was awkward. It had been awkward ever since we left. But there was so much tension between us at this moment and I could hardly take it.

I needed him. But the inevitable belief that he didn't need me was lingering in my mind like some kind of curse.

This was getting to be too much to take though. I had to do something for myself, even if he didn't feel the same way.

"Dean?" I asked skeptically. He looked over to me with a softened expression.

"Yeah?" He replied. My eyes were watering again and I couldn't find the words I wanted to say. They were in the back of my throat but every time I tried to get them out I choked. So, I thought of the old saying

Actions speak louder then words.

One of his hands was on the wheel and the other was with his arm which was stretched out across the top of the seat.

"Annie are you ok?" He asked, full of worry which I was forced to believe was fake.

I looked up at his hand again and grabbed it. I let out a deep breath and felt him clutch my hand in return.

He must have seen it in me. It wasn't all that hard to. So he slowed down and pulled over.

"Annie…" He whispered.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" I tried to pull my hand out of his but he wouldn't let go.

I wanted to freeze him again so I could have a meltdown. But I didn't have time.

"Don't be sorry… please, I don't want you to be." He told me. I tried to move my gaze back out of the window but he wouldn't let me. Instead he took his other hand and tilted my chin up forcing me to look him in the eyes. I saw sadness, regret, and fear in them.

"I promise, even if it is the last thing I do, I will make sure that this stops. I will make sure you know the truth." He said firmly.

I let him caress my cheek softly, giving into his touch.

How could something so simple be the most beautiful, but most painful feeling ever? I had to ask myself this question every time I was around him.

"If I said I loved you would you hate me?" I asked quietly.

"No baby, not at all." He said. We were both trapped in this moment and I couldn't get out.

"Ok… good…" I whispered as our faces inched closer together. His lips gently brushed against mine and at that same moment I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Don't just do this for my benefit." I told him with our faces still just centimeters apart.

"Trust me I'm not…" He replied.

"I don't want to just be another girl on your list… I know you don't…" But before I could finish he kissed me again. It was still soft, but not as soft as the last one.

I felt a million fireworks explode inside of me. My brain stopped screaming for a moment and quietly thanked me for giving in. But it wasn't long until the cursed part came out again.

I violently pulled myself away from him and ended up pushed up against the door. I couldn't breath and I couldn't think, I was just shaking and crying.

When I looked back up I saw his eyes. The sadness and anger in them had a glaze of tears covering them.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Why do I do this… why do I let myself give in?" I asked myself out loud.

Thoughts started to cloud my mind. Memories of before I was pulled into the realm filled my head and I closed my eyes as they consumed me. We had started driving again and I let one thing become clear.

Memorian was mine. And I would kill him myself.

-----------

(Gabi's POV)

We got to Arizona. The thing had been a poltergeist and we had killed it almost hours after we had arrived. The people who owned the house were on vacation, so we got lucky. Now we could get back to California in less time then we had planned.

Under any other circumstance I would have suggested we stayed somewhere else for one night with nothing to worry about. That way Sam and I could have some much needed alone time. But John still wasn't answering his phone and Dean hadn't called back. So now even I was worried.

"Dean still hasn't called you back?" I asked Sam.

"No, something isn't right and I don't know what it is. But I just wish we could get home sooner." He said with his gaze focused on the road. We were probably going thirty over the speed limit. I really didn't care at this point. I wanted to see my daughter and if nothing was wrong I wanted to hit my father in law for not answering his phone.

Instead of doing anymore talking I turned to radio up and let music consume the car and my mind before falling into a fitful sleep.

----------

(John's POV)

Memorian smirked and kneeled down.

"See that lovely lady over there; she is going to suck all of the innocence out of your little granddaughter. By the time you see her again, she won't have any life left." He said evilly.

I clenched my jaw in anger.

"I swear to God if you hurt her I will slaughter each and every one of you." I said harshly.

He laughed with more coldness then anything I have ever seen.

"Once I am done with you, there won't be anything you can do about it." He said before him and the woman walked off.

My phone kept going off but they hadn't done anything about it. This wasn't the first time some evil son of a bitch had tried to trap me, I knew how to get out.

I felt the knot on the rope that was tying me down to try and figure out what kind of knot it was. Once I did I found a way to get my hands out of it. Then I reached down to my feet and untied them. I got my phone out of my pocket and checked the calls.

Sam and Dean. About sixty of them.

Sam didn't need to know about this, not when he had his own problems. Plus Dean could get here faster, and Memorian was here, so I called him.

"Dad? Where the hell have you been?" He answered with anger and worry filling his voice.

"Dean, Memorian is here. There is something else traveling with him and they are going to hurt Ellie. We are in some warehouse, I don't know where but probably in the usual places for these things to be. How far are you?" I asked quickly.

"Not even an hour. If I can find the warehouse I can probably be there within the next two hours. Where is Ellie?" He replied.

"I don't know, I just woke up and got myself untied and I am going to find her. But just get here as soon as possible. I figure anything else out about where we are I will call you. But don't tell Sam." I told him.

"Yes sir." He replied before hanging up. I checked my surroundings to make sure no demons were around. Then I went to find Ellie.

They hadn't found my gun. Thank God. It was still hooked onto my belt. I may have been trying to stop hunting as much, but that didn't mean I would completely abandon everything I knew.

So a gun wouldn't do much on a demon. But since it was filled with rock salt it would hurt them bad enough to get them off my back while I got Ellie and ran off.

But the warehouse was just all one big room. An empty one at that. And Ellie wasn't here. I had to kick the doors down and once I did I heard her.

There was an old truck outside and that is where the cry was coming from. I ran over and looked into the window. She was locked in some kind of cage. Rage over came me so quickly that busting through the window was an easy task. I broke through the cage and pulled her out. When I turned around, the two demons were staring at me with evil smiles. Before letting them do anything I shot the gun and they both fell to the ground.

I took off running and called Dean again.

----------

(Dean's POV)

Dad had called and told me what was going on. I drove faster then before. Memorian had them and I was going to kill it. Well that and whatever was sucking the innocence out of these kids.

Ever since we had pulled over Annie had huddled herself into her invisible little shell again. I couldn't take seeing her like this.

Kissing her had felt amazing. I knew I had missed it, but I didn't know I had missed it that much. But even though it did feel so good, now I regretted it. I thought maybe she was thinking I took advantage of her, which I would never do. It was more of a moment thing, and for a while she was fine with it. But I understood. She had told me about how the two sides of her mind were battling each other and it was driving her to literal insanity. And all I wanted to do was make that stop, I wanted to make her ok.

My phone snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Dad again.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I got us out, I shot them with rock salt but that won't last long. The warehouse is on twenty-first and Maine. There is nothing surrounding it." He told me.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Running like hell with a screaming baby in my arms." He said.

"No, I mean where can I get you at?" I told him.

"I'll be at the diner a few miles away. But don't worry about that. I have to watch Ellie, you are going to have take care of this yourself Dean." He demanded.

"But what if they find you?" I replied.

"How far are you?" He asked.

"Not even twenty minutes." I said.

"They won't find us. The salt should work for at least another five and we are in public, they can't do anything here. Just get there and kill them." He told me.

And that is what I would do. For Dad, for Ellie, for Annie, and for me.


	11. The Kill

Chapter 11: The Kill

(Annie's POV)

"We got it." Dean said as he started to drive even faster.

"Got what?" I asked quietly.

"Dad called again. I know where this thing is." He told me.

"What about Ellie? Is she ok?" I replied.

"She is fine, he got them out of there." He said. I nodded slowly.

It was going to be over soon. Life would be back to its usual normalcy… well abnormal normalcy. My mind wouldn't be fighting itself, Dean wouldn't cry, Sam and Gabi wouldn't have to baby-sit me, and life would be back.

We pulled up about a block away from an old warehouse. Then we went to the trunk of the impala to get what we would need. Rock salt, a few guns, lighter fluid and a couple matches later we were ready to go. But Dean grabbed something else.

"Is that…" I started to question as I looked at the gun.

"Yeah…" He said quietly.

"But I thought the bullets were gone. Didn't you use the last one to kill the demon that killed your mom?" I asked.

"After the crash it was still a while before we found it. I knew a few guys in this town in Texas who could take bullets apart to find what they were made of. I gave them the last one to examine, it took them a hell of a long time but they sent me more a couple months ago." He explained.

"How do you know they work?" I replied.

"I already used one on a demon before you came back. It worked." He told me.

Well this was good news to hunters everywhere. The Colt had more bullets. Who knew? This made me so much more comfortable going in here. We started walking to the warehouse, but I stopped us.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Give me the gun Dean…" I said.

"Why?" He replied. I looked up at him; my eyes were full of anger and determination.

"This thing took something from me… I just want to return the favor and when I stand there to watch him die, I want to know that I was the one who did it." I told him. My voice sounded cold and cruel.

Dean wanted to kill it, I knew that much. But I wasn't backing down. Even if this thing was dead by the end of the day, I wouldn't be happy unless I was the one who did it.

"You really want to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." I stated. He sighed and handed me the gun.

"Be careful." He told me sincerely. I smiled a little.

"Don't even worry about it." I replied before taking off.

The warehouse was scary. No doubt about that. And the rock salt affect must have worn off because the demons were no where in sight.

"Wait a second…" I said quietly.

"What is it?" Dean whispered as we entered the warehouse.

"Demons possess people…" I stated blankly. He just stared at me. "Dean these are innocent people… I can't just shoot them! I mean I want the demon gone but this is possession!"

He thought for a second. This obviously hadn't occurred to us.

"Sometimes demons have human forms though." He told me.

"Yeah, but how do we know that this is one of those?" I asked.

"Annie, do you really think that if this thing possessed a human that it would still be alive? I mean when these things possess people it drains the life out of them anyways… if they are in them to long they die." He said.

I didn't know what to do. But I didn't have much time to think about it.

"You must be Annie. But what are you doing on earth?" I recognized the cold and evil voice.

"I'm here to kill you and get my life back." I said as I turned around.

It was him. It was Memorian.

-----

(Sam's POV)

Dad had finally called us back. Ellie was fine, he was fine, and everything was supposedly fine. But why didn't it feel that way?

They were apparently at some diner on the outside of town so we met them there.

Dad was a liar.

"Ok you have some major explaining to do." I said to him. I looked down at Ellie and she smiled at me. Her little arms reached up towards me so I lifted her out of the highchair and into my arms. I heard Gabi let out a relieved sigh before stepping in front of me.

"Hey there you…" She said as she checked Ellie over.

"Dad, the explaining." I stated. He sighed.

"Sammy I don't want you to worry, Dean and Annie are taking care of it as we speak." Dad said. "I would be there to help but I couldn't just leave Ellie in the car or something like that."

Gabi and I looked at each other, both of us confused.

"John, what's going on?" Gabi asked. He took a deep breath and told us the story.

Five minutes later I was in shock and full of anger. Someone had tried to kidnap my daughter… well and my father, but he could have gotten away much easier. From the sound of it, dad had gotten lucky.

Gabi had taken Ellie from me a couple minutes ago, but now she was sitting her back in the highchair.

"I'll take her…" I said. But she shook her head.

"No, John can take her. We are going to the warehouse. They may need our help." She said.

"But they probably have it under control. Plus I just want to go back home, then Dean and Annie will come back and everything will be back to normal and we can forget any of this ever happened." I told her. She looked at me, her eyes were full of anger, but she wouldn't yell in public.

"If it weren't for those two I would have died from a gunshot wound to the chest last year. If something happens to one of them the other won't be able to help with out risking their lives as well. They helped save mine, and I if it comes to it, I will be there to help save theirs. And I will do that with or with out you Sam." She told me. Her voice was low, but she was serious.

I just looked at her. I hadn't seen her this serious or this determined in a long time. It rarely happened. But when it did, it could either be really good or really bad, that all depended on which choice I wanted to make.

"What if you get hurt again?" I asked her.

"Getting hurt is something I could deal with. Pain wouldn't kill me. But losing my cousin, or your brother simply because I chose to go back home and pretend nothing was going on, that would kill me." She said, her tone not changing. "So are you coming? Or am I doing this alone?"

I looked at her and sighed. Then I looked back at dad. He had a small smile on his face.

"Go" He told me. I looked down at Ellie and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Let's go." I told Gabi. And we headed for the warehouse.

-----------

(Annie's POV)

"Kill me huh? Now that is a big ambition for a little girl." Memorian said as he circled me.

I was not little! Ok, physically I was. But that wasn't playing fair.

"Well I like to keep myself driven. It is the only way to succeed." I replied hastily. I pulled out the Colt and aimed it at him. But before I could shoot I heard Dean yell and hit a wall.

There was the other demon. The innocence eating one. Shit.

She had Dean pinned up against a wall with her hand around his throat, clutching the life out of him.

"You know, killing him won't give you much of a life elixir. He isn't very innocent." I said. My tone was that of a pure bitch. I had missed this part of my job.

I aimed the gun at her and shot. Dean crumbled to the ground. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. I looked back at Memorian. His cocky smile had faded.

"Scared?" I asked smirking.

He walked closer to me and before I had time to retaliate he had my shoulders pinned up against a wall, and I had dropped the Colt.

"That was my sister you bitch." He said in a low scary voice. But I showed no fear.

"Close… but not quiet." I said smiling. His gaze was questioning. "Not bitch; something closer though… something that rhymes with it…what's the word… oh yeah. It's witch."

He looked at me strangely.

"Crowbar." I muttered, this threw him even more off guard. After I called for it, instead of making the bar coming into my hand, I made it collide with his head. He released his grip on my shoulder and fell to the ground. I ran over, grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He said.

"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"Because if you do, you're boyfriend over there won't live to see tomorrow." He told me. Once again he was off, but this time he had taken a sharp metal piece from a box on the ground

This thing was quick. Now he had an unconscious Dean held to him with the metal piece closing in on his torso.

Shit, this wasn't good. Memorian moved fast, so as soon as he heard the gunshot he would jam the metal into Dean which would kill him. My face turned from confident to scared. This pleased Memorian.

"He was what I took from you wasn't it? Well that and your eyes. By the way, major props on those. But when I made you believe something it was that he didn't love you, wasn't it?" He said. I felt the tears coming up. But I held them back.

I needed a plan. The first part was going to have to be not show weakness.

"I really would like my eyes back by the way, they don't fit you." I told him.

"The pale lifeless one's you have don't work for someone as spunky as you either. But I like them, so no chance." He replied.

What to do. Then it hit me.

"Ok I surrender. You can keep my eyes, you can keep the most important feeling I have ever had from me. I give in." I said. He looked at me and laughed.

"I'm not that stupid Annie." He said. Then he slowly inched the blade into Dean stomach. I saw the blood start to pour out. Even though the cut wasn't deep, the metal was sharp and long.

I panicked. But then I had an idea.

"_Congelo!" _I yelled. And both Dean and Memorian froze. I ran over and put my hand on the metal.

"I'm sorry Dean… this might hurt…" I said before pulling the little but that had been pushed into his stomach out. Then I slowly lowered him to the ground. I stood back up and looked at the frozen Memorian. I violently pushed him to the ground and pulled him far away from Dean.

"_Recolo" _I muttered as I pointed the gun to his head.

"What the hell just happened?" Memorian asked as he looked around and realized that the situation had changed.

I cocked the gun and aimed it straight at his head.

"Like I said… Witch." I said before pulling the trigger.

Once the bullet killed him I feel to my knees in pain. My head hurt and I felt a surge go through my body, but within seconds it was gone.

"Dean…" I whispered. I ran over to his body. He was still alive.

"Dean, baby can you hear me?" I asked as I gently cradled his head in my hands. He had lost a lot of air and blood in the last thirty minutes.

"Annie…" He whispered.

"I'm here… shhh… I'm here…" I replied.

He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I love you…" He told me. I let the tears fall down my face.

"You want to know the best part about that?" I asked sadly. He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off mine.

"I know you do…" I said. He smiled, but then his eyes slowly started to close and his breathing got shallow.

"Dean…. No… Dean come on, wake up. Don't do this to me." I cried. But he was gone. There was a pulse but barely, and I had to get him help.

"What did we miss?" A familiar and friendly voice said. I turned and saw Gabi and Sam.

"We have to get him help…" I replied.

The three of us got him to the hospital. But I didn't know anything.

I couldn't lose him. Not after all of this. Memorian was dead! I knew Dean loved me and I loved him! This couldn't be happening. After everything we had been through already, this couldn't be happening.


	12. The Old

Chapter 12: The Old

"I don't know if you can hear me…" I said as I sat down next to him. "But, I had to see you."

I looked down at Dean. Never in the time I had known him had he ever looked so defenseless. Now I understood why he was so scared whenever I was in the hospital, or when I came back down from the realm. He was lifeless and pale. I hated it.

His hand was lying there, so I took it and brought his fingers to my lips. I let a small cry escape from my mouth.

"Don't leave me. I know that sounds selfish since I left you but I didn't mean to! And I know you don't mean to be like this either but please… don't leave me." I was becoming hysterical. "You know, the whole time I was in the realm, every time I would go to sleep I would have dreams about you and me. And everything we could do when I got back. God I was so determined to get back to you. But I would think about our lives, and what they could be. The whole semi-normal but not boring thing we had wanted seemed like it would be so easy to achieve once I was back. But of course, nothing is ever easy in our lives."

I paused for a minute. I needed to let him in on everything. Because I hadn't don't that in a long time.

"But these dreams, they were so perfect. Some were just of you and me. Sweet things like holding each other under the sunset in San Francisco, or more intense things… you would have probably liked the more intense ones." I laughed and blushed some at the memory. "But then sometimes it wasn't just us. Sometimes we were a little bit older, and we actually had a kid! And we didn't screw up! We were a family, it was nice."

I down for a second to catch my breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"So see you can't leave me yet. Because if you do, neither of us will get to experience any of this, because you wouldn't be here…. And I wouldn't want to do any of the things I had dreamed about with anyone but you."

Still nothing. The doctor's said he was under watch for forty-eight hours and if he didn't wake up they would have to pull the plugs and he would die. It had been almost forty hours. I guess I misjudged the metal. He had lost a lot of blood, was almost choked to death, and on top of that he had apparently been emotionally traumatized for a year and a half.

"Please baby, just wake up…" I whispered into his hand. No movement.

I shook my head and stood up. Then I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"I love you, always." I said softly. One of my own tears fell onto his face.

Nothing.

I closed my eyes and turned to leave.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A quiet voice said from behind me.

-----------

(Gabi's POV)

We were too late. Dean may die and if we could have been there, he may have been ok.

This wasn't fair. Annie was dying all over again. She wouldn't eat or sleep. She just walked in and out of his room, crying periodically.

Sam and I hated keeping Ellie at the hospital but neither of us would go home. I wouldn't leave with out Annie and he wouldn't leave with out Dean. Neither of them were going anywhere.

John was here to, but he wasn't in good shape.

I felt like the only halfway sane person around. And I never felt that way. Hell I was the most insane out of all of them. But I wasn't going to sit around and watch my entire family crumble.

I had one way out with Sam though. Ellie. She was my bait. Ok so it may have been awful to use my daughter as bait, but if Sam had her he was so much more at peace and seemed a little bit more relaxed. So I basically refused to hold her.

John was another story. See Ellie made them both a lot better. But I didn't have two of her and I wasn't planning on having two of her any time soon.

So I had to find another alternative. I tried using myself as Sam's emotional decoy; it worked, but not as well as Ellie. That kind of hurt. But I got over it.

Something needed to happed, something good for once. We needed a reason to believe that things would be alright.

--------

(Dean's POV)

"_So tell me what I have been so lacking in believing lately." Annie said as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at me. I smiled and traced my fingers along her bare shoulder blades._

"_Would that be… I love you?" I questioned. She smiled._

"_Again… this time put more feeling into it." She joked. I laughed a little and nodded._

"_I love you…" I kissed her hand. "I love you…" I reached up and kissed her neck. "And… I love you." I kissed her on the lips._

"_Mmm, much better." She said. I looked into her eyes. The blue was back. Everything was back. _

"_What are you looking at Winchester?" She asked cockily. Annie hadn't called me that in a long time, I missed it. _

"_Just the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever known." I said honestly. She laughed and lay back down._

"_Well don't let your wife hear that, she may get jealous." She teased as she cuddled herself back into my arms. _

"_She won't ever know." I replied smiling. Annie giggled and looked up at me._

"_Hey Dean…" She said. _

"_Yeah babe?" I asked_

"_I love you too." She told me. I pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead._

"_So in honor of you being fully back from the… well wherever you were. And that thing being dead, what do you want to do today?" I asked her._

_She thought for a second and then got a mischievous smile on her face._

"_Do you think anyone would mind if we just didn't leave our room today?" She asked, blushing a little. I laughed._

"_I know I wouldn't." I said before pressing my lips to hers. _

_----_

_(Two years later)_

"_You really suck you know that?" Annie said before kissing me lightly._

"_Yeah, but you still love me." I said smiling._

"_Everything hurts…" She complained. "My head, my body… and in a couple months I am going to be all fat and ugly and I don't want to be…"_

_She buried her head in my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. _

"_Baby you are never going to be ugly." I told her._

"_Don't say that word!" She told me. "I don't want to think about it." _

"_Annie, are you sure you are ok with this?" I asked her. She sighed._

"_No I am, I mean what choice do I have now? I'm just scared." She told me. "If the whole shock and scared as hell thing would pass I think I would be pretty happy about it." _

"_Man if we are going to have a kid in this house we have to stop cursing. When it goes to kindergarten we might get some not so good calls from the school." I joked._

"_Well it is our kid Dean; it's bound to be a trouble maker." She said laughing some. _

"_Good point… but we can't just keep saying 'it', that feels kind of weird." I told her._

"_I know… well then what should we call… it?" She asked, really trying to avoid saying 'it'._

"_I don't know…when do we know whether it is a boy or a girl?" I asked, getting way ahead of myself._

"_Not for two more months. That is a hell of a long time to call the baby 'it'" She said. _

"_We'll figure something out… we always do." I said. She nodded and buried her head back into my shoulder._

"_Dean?" She asked._

"_Yes?" I replied._

"_Can you carry me to our room? I don't want to walk…" She said. I laughed and collected her in my arms._

"_I love you." I told her smiling. She rolled her eyes._

"_I guess I love you too." She joked._

_----_

I knew it was a dream. All of it. But it was nice, being in that world with her again. And luckily, her voice was the one that brought me back to reality.

She had started to leave my room. When I opened my eyes she was almost to the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" I asked.

-----------

(Annie's POV)

I closed my eyes and turned slowly.

"If I open my eyes am I going to be dreaming?" I asked quietly.

"Don't think so, but if you were it would be a damn good dream." He said with his usual arrogance.

"And why would that be?" I said as I opened my eyes.

"Because I'm in it, you can't go wrong with a dream like that." He joked. I laughed a little and walked back over to where I had been seconds before and sat down.

I was crying, and I wasn't trying to stop it. But these weren't sad tears, they were happy ones.

"Hey I thought the crying would be done by now…" He said as he slowly reached up to wipe a tear off my face.

"Don't worry, they are good tears." I said as I grabbed his hand. "I'm supposed to go get someone… like a nurse or doctor or something if you wake up…"

He stopped me from getting up.

"Not yet… come here…" He told me as he moved over in the hospital bed. I sat down with him and looked him in the eyes.

"Now I need you to help me with something." He said.

I nodded.

"I really want to kiss this girl who is sitting on my bed with me right now, but it hurts like a bitch to sit up, so do you think you can get her to come down here?" He asked. I laughed. These drugs made him even more amusing.

"Sure do." I said before leaning down and pressing my lips to his. This kiss wasn't fast or rushed. But slow and passionate. We took our time. And it was the best kiss I think I had ever had.

"I love you…" He whispered to me.

"I love you too…" I replied.

And it felt right.


	13. The Love

Chapter 13: The Love

(Dean's POV)

"When do I get to get out of here?" I complained. Annie laughed a little.

"Soon, I promise." She told me. I smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. She yawned and slouched down more in her chair.

"Are you tired?" I asked. It was more of a statement then a question. Ever since I had been in the hospital she hadn't left unless it was to go to the waiting room so she hadn't really slept.

Annie nodded and closed her eyes. "But it's nothing I can't deal with." She told me. I moved over to the side of the bed.

"Lay down with me…" I requested. She smiled.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you…" She said skeptically.

"You won't, but you're tired and need to lie down. Plus, I haven't gotten to hold you in forever and I really want to." I told her honestly. With out any more hesitation she laid down next to me. I pulled her close.

"I've missed this." She said quietly.

"Me too." I replied. She looked up at me with a small smiled and kissed me.

"Am I allowed to go to sleep?" She asked groggily.

"Of course." I whispered. And within minutes, she was asleep.

-----------

(Gabi's POV)

"Are we normal again? Or, semi-normal?" I asked Sam right after we had put Ellie to bed. He pulled me tightly into his arms.

"Yeah, we are." He told me.

Dean was still in the hospital, but he was supposed to get out tomorrow. And even though Annie was exhausted, she was better then she had been in a long time. Hopefully things would calm down… but knowing us, that wasn't likely. But we could still hope right?

"Do they have a place to live?" I asked. Sam laughed.

"They will find something. God you know, this doesn't really seem real. I mean everything just came back so fast. I just hope it stays this way this time." He said. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Geez, am I shrinking?" I stated. Sam seemed taller then usual. He laughed at me.

"No, just for the first time since I have known you, you aren't wearing six inch heals." He teased.

"Hey, my highest are five!" I retorted. He smiled and shook his head.

"Well maybe I can help you a little bit…" He said before lifting me up off of the ground. I laughed and looked straight into his eyes.

"Much better." I said. He reached over and kissed me. It was soft at first but then it turned more passionate. After a while I pulled back. "As much as I am enjoying this, do you think we could move it somewhere else?"

He smiled and started carrying me to our room. "I think I can manage that."

--------

(Annie's POV)

I woke up the next day in Dean's hospital bed. But Dean wasn't in it. I shot up and looked around the room.

"Hey there…" I heard his voice say. I turned around and saw him. He was dressed and ready to leave. I let out a deep breath.

"You weren't here, it scared me…" I said. He smiled and helped me out of the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you up, so when they told me I could leave, I just got my stuff ready and waited for you." He told me.

"Well thank you, but I think it is time that we say goodbye to hospitals for a while…" I muttered. He looked down at me and ran his fingers softly along my face.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked. I laughed a little bit.

"Do we have one of those?" I replied. He cringed.

"Right… well, we could go try to find one." He suggested. I thought about it for a second.

"No, I have other things in mind for the day…" I said before tip toeing up to kiss him. He grinned and put his hands on my waist.

"I think I like what you have in mind…" He told me before kissing me again.

We left the hospital and checked in to a hotel around where our old apartment was.

Needless to say… we didn't leave the room for hours.

-----

"I've missed you…" Dean whispered as he traced my collarbone softly.

"Same here." I replied quietly as I stared into his eyes. He looked at me and smiled softly, I returned the favor before pressing my lips lightly to his.

"You know when I was unconscious, I had some pretty good dreams." He told me.

"Oh really?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbow. "What were they about?"

"You, us, our life." He said.

"And what happened in our lives?" I said. He looked up at me then grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Pretty great stuff." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Well that doesn't tell me much." I said sarcastically. He laughed and sat up so that we were eye to eye.

"Just everything we wanted before, it was coming true. It was great…" He said honestly.

"Well, now it can come true. I'm back, you're back, now we need a place to live but that can be quickly arranged. But it is all back. We can live now…" I told him. In that moment when our eyes met everything seemed to stop. It was there again, the perfect simplicity that I had missed for so long.

"But you know, there are going to be times when we have to go off and kill evil creatures or demons or spirits and all that. So normal is out of the question." I joked. Ok, so I actually was serious. But I was light about it.

"Who would want normal? That is boring anyways." He replied. I smiled and leaned into kiss him. This kiss lasted for a long time, then in a quick motion he pulled me on top of him. It wasn't as graceful as he had planned though, we both ended up on the floor.

I was laughing so hard and so was he.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked me through laughter. I nodded.

"Next time you want me on top of you, just ask ok?" I replied laughing.

"Deal." He said. We slowly got up and looked at the clock.

We had been here for a whole day, just being with each other and taking advantage of the time. But what we hadn't noticed was how fast the time flew by.

"I guess we have to leave soon huh?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"We need to find a place to live…" He said reluctantly. Then something hit my mind.

"Hey Dean…" I said. He looked down at me. "We are married…"

I said it like I had just discovered something new. He laughed a little.

"We are aren't we? Man it has been a while since either of us have acted like it." He replied.

"Hmm, we have a lot of lost time to make up for…" I told him. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"I am looking forward to it." He told me.


	14. The Living

Chapter 14: The Living

"Ok this is so not fair!" I muttered as I lifted the sword above my head. Dean's clashed with mine and I stepped back.

"Hey you are the one that wanted to learn, and if I remember correctly you told me no to hold back…" He replied. I ducked under him and used my legs to trip him. He landed on his back and I grabbed his weapon which had fallen on the ground.

"I win!" I said simply. He laughed a little.

"And you said it wasn't fair, I just got beat by a girl who has never fought with one of these in her life. Now that is unfair." He replied as he sat up.

"What can I say? I'm a quick learner." I smiled and sat down next to him. We were both sweating and out of breath.

I had asked Dean to teach me how to sword fight. I hadn't ever learned before and John had taught him when he was twelve. So we made it a bonding experience, weird, but fun, and tiring. But I was getting pretty damn good at it.

"Yeah, you are getting there." He joked, trying to catch his breath. I laughed some and lay down on my back, still trying to catch my breath.

"This was fun…" I exasperated. He rolled over to his side and looked down at me. Something caught his eye though.

"Annie… did I do that?" He asked as he pointed to a huge bruise forming on my arm. I looked down at it.

"Oh, no that wasn't from this. Well, it was just not from you… I kind of tripped over the couch and landed on the coffee table earlier… remember?" I asked, laughing at my clumsiness. He smiled a little.

"Oh yeah…" He leaned down and lightly kissed my arm. "You know what sounds good?" He asked.

"I can think of a couple things…but what is yours?" I replied.

"An extremely hot and long shower…" He told me. I closed my eyes.

"Sam and Gabi aren't due for any visits are they?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No but if they do drop by I will kill them…" He joked.

"Then by all means… take me away…" I said smiling. He got this devilish grin and quickly swooped my up in his arms and started running for the bathroom. I laughed and held on to him.

"If all of our self defense lessons can end like this, then we need to have them more often." He muttered into my ear. I giggled some and pulled back so I could face him.

"I think I would have to agree with you…" I told him before pressing my lips against his in a mind melting kiss.

----------

(Gabi's POV)

Ellie's birthday was tomorrow. I couldn't believe my little girl was going to be a year old! And neither could Sam. This had been a really eventful year to say the least, and we were both excited about this. She was actually walking now. That was hard for both of us since we always wanted to carry her, and she could say a few words, well not real words but we could understand her.

"What are we going to do Gabi? I mean if this year has gone by this fast then the rest might to… before we know it she won't be little anymore…" Sam said sadly. I laughed at him.

"Aww, poor dad…" I teased. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "We just have to face it, I mean we knew it would happen. But she is only going to be one… I don't see her getting a car or going out to bars anytime soon. So I think we are okay."

"If she is anything like you by the time she is sixteen we will have to lock her up." He joked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey I just liked to have fun! And I never got in trouble… well I never got caught… but even so I never did anything life threatening!" I defended. He laughed at me.

"I seem to remember Annie telling me that for her18th birthday you guys got fake ID's and got into one of the biggest clubs in New York… then the male strippers for Annie's 20th… and she happened to mention that you planned all these things…" He told me.

Ok, I was caught.

"Yeah, but we had a hell of a time. I wouldn't take it back for anything, even if it was illegal." I told him.

"What if Ellie did that?" He asked.

"Oh I would kill her, but then I would make sure she brought me along the next time." I joked. He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Sam asked me.

"Well, the family is coming over… my parents are flying in, and she gets a bunch of presents and food. So by the end of the day she will probably be more spoiled then she already is and will need a bath." I said.

"I still can't believe it has been a year… it is kind of upsetting…" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Or relieving. If you remember correctly this time last year I was telling you I hated you, calling you the scum of the earth and I looked like a balloon. I am glad that is over with." I said as I let out a sigh. He laughed.

"Yeah, you were evil… you actually made me cry…." He told me. I remembered that and burst into laughter.

"That was my goal." I teased. He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

I guess making him cry was worth it if we could laugh about it now.

----------

(Annie's POV)

"Dean… wake up…" I grumbled. I pulled the sheet over me and slowly opened my eyes. The sun was bright and it hurt. I groaned and collapsed back down into the pillow.

"I'm not getting up if you aren't…" He mumbled.

"But you are my incentive to get up so you have to…" I complained. I heard him snicker and he threw his arm around my wait. I was lying on my stomach and I had my head buried into the pillow.

"But what if I want you to be my incentive?" He asked.

"You don't even know what the word means so I don't have to." I joked. He may have known what it meant, but insulting his intelligence was something I always had fun doing. It hurt his ego and there was a time when I had needed to do that in order to secure my place in his life. Now it was just for fun.

"Hey, I know what it means!" He retorted.

"Good for you. But we still need to get up." I said. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder, then my neck, and ran his hand along my back.

"Is that enough incentive?" He whispered closely in my ear.

"Nope, it just makes me want to stay here all day… and we can't do that because it is our nieces' birthday." I said as I rolled over to my side. For the first time that day our eyes met.

"Good morning." Dean said smiling. I smiled back.

"Back at you." I replied. He kissed me briefly. That brought back a whirlwind of memories from yesterday…. Good memories.

"What time are we supposed to be there?" He asked me.

"Like noon… and it's ten which means we really need to get up and get ready. I need to shower…" I said as the day ahead started to fold out in front of me.

"Didn't we take a long enough shower yesterday?" Dean teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but this time I actually need to take a shower like God intended people too, and not the way we did." I said laughing some.

"Then I guess we really do have to get up then huh?" He replied. I nodded sadly and sat up.

"Unfortunately our lives have to consist of something other then eating, sleeping, fighting and sex. But we just have to deal with it." I joked before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah, really unfortunate…" I heard him mutter seriously as I walked off. I laughed and started getting ready.

----

"Hey guys!" I said as I opened the door to Sam and Gabi's apartment. We were about fifteen minutes late, which was early for us. My aunt and uncle were there and so was John.

"Annie! You look amazing!" My aunt said to me as she hugged me. I returned the favor.

"So do you!" I replied. Then her eyes moved to Dean, then back to me.

"Is everything ok between you two?" She whispered quietly. I smiled.

"Never been better." I replied. She smiled back and went over to Gabi. She really wanted to hold Ellie, but once again, Sam wouldn't let go.

"Hey Sammy, you know the kid can walk." Dean joked.

"Doesn't mean I want her to!" Sam replied. I laughed at him.

"Would you be so opposed if I held her for a minute?" I asked. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I guess not…." He replied. I laughed and took her in my arms.

"Hey there birthday girl!" I said softly. She had started to try and say my name. It was really funny to, she had the 'AN' part down, but the rest was a struggle.

Ellie smiled at me and her big green eyes were bright and shining. Then she looked over at Dean and held her arms out. I laughed and turned to face him. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled and took her out of my arms.

"Yeah, I know I am more likeable then her. Just don't tell her I told you so." He whispered loud enough for the rest of us to hear. We all laughed and I hit him on the arm.

"You so aren't funny." I joked.

"Yes I am… Ellie is laughing." He replied.

"Yeah only because you two have about the same mentality." I said.

"Hey now…." Gabi said as she came into the conversation. "Don't insult my kid with that…."

I laughed, then Sam joined in. "Yeah, I think her mentality may be a little higher then yours dude." He said to Dean.

"Ok this isn't funny anymore geek boy." Dean said.

The older ones looked at us like we were insane. But that was ok. Because this was out family. We saw each other every day, and we saved people and killed evil together. We had to be close. And it was an amazing thing to be a part of.

Ellie got a lot of presents, and somehow managed to stick her entire face in a cake. It was an amusing afternoon.

---------

(Gabi's POV)

My parents were getting on my nerves. They thought they knew everything. I hated it. And they weren't leaving for two days. Why did Sam have to suggest they stay here? I would gladly have gotten them a room at the hotel a couple blocks away, but no…. mister generous over there had offered our guest room up for auction.

I could have slapped him.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents. But if it was up to them I wouldn't be a fashion designer, and I wouldn't be married to Sam. Oh no, I would be a doctor in some hospital in New York and married a wealthy ass hole who cheated on me every other night with his secretary.

That life never appealed to me. I liked the one I had just fine.

So far they hadn't approved of anything. Not my apartment or my job. Luckily however, they did approve of Sam, but if he hadn't gone to Stanford I highly doubt they would have. We didn't happen to mention that he didn't actually finish Stanford… but hey, they didn't have to know everything.

"Can we switch their plane tickets?" I asked. Sam laughed at me.

"Gabi, be nice…" He joked.

"I'm serious! Or… what if we had Annie cast some kind of spell? And then they would have to leave immediately! That's even better!" I exclaimed. Sam laughed… he didn't seem to get that I was serious.

"Babe we can't do that…" He said.

"You're right…" Then I got another strange idea. "Hey Sam, can you like start suffocating or something?"

He looked at me very strangely.

"What?" He asked loudly.

"Well if something happened then we would have to leave and go to the hospital or something. My parents hate conflict so they would leave. So… go on, bury your head in a pillow or something…" I said as I tried to shove his head down into his pillow. He gently pushed me off and I groaned.

"Gabi get a hold of yourself!" He said.

"If you really loved me you would do it!" I taunted. He just rolled his eyes.

"I do love you, and in that defense I am not going to kill myself just so your parents will leave." He told me.

"Not kill yourself, just pass out for a little while." I corrected… but he shook his head. I sighed and went to plan C. "Fine if you won't do it then I will. As soon as I black out, turn me around and call 911." I said before throwing my head into the pillow.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up and turned me around.

"Sometimes I wonder if I have one or two kids…" He joked.

"Hey! That's my line!" I exclaimed. He just pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Just one in a half more day's baby, then they will be gone. Don't worry." He said as he ran his hand gently up and down my arm.

"Yeah and by that time you will be begging for mercy." I muttered. He just laughed at me.

"Goodnight and I love you." He said before closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I love you too, even if you won't cut off your circulation for me." I mumbled before closing my eyes as well. I heard him snicker one last time before we both fell asleep.


	15. The Uncertainty

So 16 will be my last chapter in this series…. I will probably leave with a tearful goodbye… me being the one who is crying. I will miss these characters a lot.. but I have run out of ideas. Time to move on to the next story which will be Supernatural as well… but a new one. It wont be up for at least a week because school and all that. But I won't say goodbye just yet since there are 2 more chapters to be read…

**This is all from Annie's POV, but everyone else is in it as well…and it is very very long…**

Chapter 15: The Uncertainty

(A few months later)

My job should have been Gabi's job. But no, I got stuck with it. Ok I liked it, but I wasn't nearly as good as she was at it, but I needed to work, and this paid a hell of a lot more then hunting… which paid nothing.

I was an events coordinator. I planned parties for rich people. Sounds fun right? Not so much. They wanted everything so precise and then would change their minds at the last minute. And I was not a patient person.

But I had my outlets. Dean and music. I would say Sam and Gabi… but they had their own problems so why worry them with mine. And I didn't really have a problem, except this whiny twenty one year old girl who was making her parents throw her a huge and outrageous birthday party that got shoved on to me. But was making like five hundred an hour, so I could deal with the whiny almost twenty one year old.

Music was really helping me though. I had started writing again, and playing. I had missed it so much and was glad to be doing it again, and if Dean would quit being such a damn distraction I may be able to finish it once in a while. But I didn't mind his distraction techniques, they were actually rather fun.

Today I was exhausted and pissed. That girl could seriously do a person damage.

"Dean are you here?" I yelled as I came through the door. He came out from the back.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked. I just waved my hand at him and he got the point. I didn't want to talk about it. So instead he came up closer to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I can not wait until this party is over… after that I am quitting. Well ok I'm not quitting, but I am never doing a birthday party for anyone under the age of 30." I told him. He kissed the top of my head.

Even with four inch heels on I still only came up to right under Dean's chin. This seriously amazed me.

"God I'm short." I muttered absent mindedly as I stepped out of my shoes. "These are actually pointless for me."

He just laughed and looked down at me.

"Yeah but if you were tall I don't think you'd be half as hot." He said. I laughed a little. "Seriously though… then you'd be scary. I mean you are already intimidating as a little person, so if you were bigger I might have to run and hide or something."

I narrowed my eyes and hit him on the arm.

"Hey can we by any chance go hunting soon? I need to kill something." I said as I started walking back to our room to change.

"I am guessing you mean demonic forces of evil hunting?" He asked as he followed me.

"Do I do any other kind?" I replied from the closet.

"Annie I thought we were going to quit that? Or try to unless it was necessary, we don't want that realm place to get any idea of where you are." He said.

"I know… but I just feel right doing that. After everything we have done and seen, anything else just seems like a huge joke." I said emerging from the closet in pink sweat Capri's and a black tank top.

"I understand trust me, but there is no way I am letting anything take you away from me again." He told me softly and seriously. I looked up at him and his eyes had some kind of darkness in them. Something that told me just how serious he was about protecting me.

"Dean, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"You always can…" He replied. I stood on the tips of my toes so that I could reach to kiss him. I pressed my lips to his briefly and pulled back.

"I love you a lot." I said smiling. He laughed a little and lifted me off the ground and started carrying me to the living room.

"I love you a lot too." He said.

"Why are you carrying me? I can walk you know." I said staring him down.

"Yeah I know, but I am going to have serious neck problems if I have to keep looking down at you, so I figure this is easier, plus I get to touch you and that is always a good thing." He explained.

"But if you keep carrying me you are going to have serious back problems." I pointed out. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Don't even joke about that. You haven't even gained everything back that you lost while you were in the realm…" He said as he sat us down in a huge chair.

But he was right. When I had gotten back everyone was worried about me so Gabi took me to the doctor. She told me I had been kidnapped and found a way home. It was elaborate, but still kind of true with out the Supernatural part. Apparently I had weighed only eighty three pounds at that time, which was dangerous. And I hadn't gotten back to my normal one hundred four yet, which still wasn't anywhere near average, but I was fine with it, and I was somewhere in the nineties.

But still, a girl never felt little enough, not even me.

So I just sighed and looked up at him. He was serious. I know what happened to me back then scared him, but it had been almost a year. I decided we needed a subject change.

"I know something important that happens next week." I said smiling. He clamped his eyes together.

"It isn't that important…" He said. I laughed.

"Yes it is, since it is the first one we have ever spent together. Plus I owe you something incredible." I told him.

"Yeah but that was back before I was going to be…." He didn't want to say the last part.

"Twenty-nine?" I asked. He cringed.

"Don't even say it… it sounds bad." He replied. I laughed and decided that it was time to give his ego a boost instead of a hit.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. You are still the most attractive guy I have ever seen." I told him. He smirked.

"Well I know that, it is just now I am going to be an attractive old guy." He said mocking himself.

"Don't worry babe, you aren't old until you hit thirty-five, so we still have about six years before I need to start looking for someone to have an affair with." I teased. He shook his head and smirked again.

"You really are not funny." He said smiling.

"But you still love me." I replied, matching his smile.

"Yeah, more then that guy you are going to have an affair with ever will. If I ever meet him I am going kill him." He joked.

"Oh so you are dangerous now? That is hot…" I said laughing.

"I have always been dangerous; you just aren't scared of anything…" He replied. I laughed even harder. I loved our joke times, they were fun.

"You're right I'm not… well except my husband getting old…" Ok now I was in for it.

Dean started tickling me and before I knew it he had me pinned underneath him and was holding both of my hands over my head.

I suddenly had a flashback of something important, something from the second day we knew each other in that small inn in Blooming Valley Pennsylvania. It was our first kiss…

------

"_What, so you're saying you don't want to leave us?" He asked. I think I blushed a little._

"_Yea, that is what I'm saying." He smiled some._

"_Well I can see why you wouldn't want to leave me, I mean come on I am only the best looking guy you will ever meet, but why you want to be around my brother is something I don't think I will ever figure out." Dean joked. I laughed and hit him with a pillow._

"_Shut up Winchester." I said laughing._

"_Shut up? Oh no you did not just say that to me." He replied._

"_Oh yea? What are you going to do about it mister?" I asked. Then he got a mischievous look on his face and had no idea what I got myself into. Then in and instant I was pinned underneath him and being tickled._

_I don't think I have ever laughed this hard in my life._

"_Ok, ok" I said through laughing. "I take it back!"_

_He had my arms pinned over my head. "You serious?" He said grinning. I stared into his green eyes and lost myself there._

"_Yes, I'm serious." I whispered as I caught my breath._

_He kissed me. And I did not want this to end. When he let go of my wrists, he moved his hands to my waist and started to gently trace them up my sides. This gave me shivers._

----------

"This seems familiar…." I said quietly. He must have been thinking the same thing.

"I think I liked what happened as a result…" He replied.

"Well, maybe we could relive the memory… of course with out your brother walking in with bagels and coffee…" I whispered smiling. Dean didn't need to think twice before kissing me. It was soft and heated, one that could have lasted forever…..

But we were wrong about one thing.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to….." Sam didn't need to have a key. Dean and I broke apart and looked up to see him laughing.

"This seems a little familiar…." He said. I couldn't contain it anymore and started laughing.

"What do you want Sam?" Dean clearly wasn't as amused as we were. We got off of the floor and walked over to Sam.

"Just wanted to give you these, they are papers on something Dad has been looking for, he wanted me to give it to you and told me not to worry about it." He told us as he handed Dean the papers.

"Yes! Something to kill! Where?" I asked as I literally jumped.

"Annie, are you having some anger issues?" Sam asked, still laughing.

"Yes and I would love to take them out on some kind of creature or demon or spirit. It would make my day!" I exclaimed. Dean flipped through the papers and then handed them to me.

It was a Wendigo. I never liked these.

"Last time we dealt with one of these it wasn't so great… We got everyone out, but it wasn't easy…" Sam said.

"Yeah and we had to go in the freaking wilderness. I hated that…." Dean muttered.

"I'll go…" I said. Dean looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"You are crazy… you think any of us are going to let you go alone?" Dean replied. I looked up at Sam… he had the same look.

"Annie, seriously, not a good idea…" He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys seem to get I had four years of practice on my own before you came around." I said, still looking through the papers.

"But there could be more then one, and we don't even know for sure if that is what it is yet. They are just leads… not facts." Sam told me.

"I just want to kill something…" I muttered quietly. They both laughed at me.

-------------

The week went by and I had two things I needed to get.

One, Dean's birthday present. Two, my thoughts collected. And I knew the person to call.

"Gabi? Hey can you meet me for lunch today?" I asked on my phone as I walked to Starbucks.

Wait, I didn't need to go there. Shit, what was I going to do… oh well it couldn't do to much harm right now… and I needed to be calm.

"Yeah sure, what time?" She replied.

"Like an hour? At that café across the street from your studio." I said.

"K, I'll be there." She said. We hung up and against everything I had been told, I got a Venti Caramel Macchiato, because I needed it.

The hour passed and I went to meet Gabi, she was there waiting for me.

"Oh my god I need to talk to you…" I said as I crashed down in a chair.

"Woah, sweetie what's wrong? You look like you have been through a train wreck…" She said. I was rather scattered looking.

"I'm stupid. I am a stupid, stupid woman…" I muttered realizing what I had just done the hour before, I really screwed up now. She just looked at me.

"Care to elaborate Annie?" She asked.

"Gabi I'm pregnant." I said just as plainly as if I was ordering a cup of coffee. Her eyes widened.

"Annie! That doesn't make you stupid… I know it is scary but…" I stopped her.

"No Gabi you don't get it. There is no way I can keep this baby." I told her.

"What? But you and Dean are so great and will be good parents…" Ok I knew I wasn't explaining myself and I needed to before she drew her own conclusions.

"That isn't it. It's not because I don't want to… but physically I can't!" I exclaimed. Her eyes questioned me and I knew I had to get to the bad part.

So I took a deep breath and began.

"I already had a miscarriage, remember? You actually told me… and that damaged everything… and on top of that my doctor has diagnosed me with borderline anorexia, he wanted to admit me into the hospital, but I…." I made sure no one was watching or listening.

"You what?" She asked.

"I kind of used magic to stop him… but I was not about to go into a psych ward for something like this. I have been trying to gain my weight back but I've just been so stressed out…" I told her.

"But what does that have anything to do with you having a baby?" She said.

"I am not strong enough to do it… physically… and there is no way I can gain that strength in enough time. Either the baby will die or I will having it." I said as the reality of the situation hit me. Gabi looked at me sadly and I began to feel the tears in my eyes.

I didn't deserve this, not after everything that had happened.

"Is there anything you can do?" She said, unsure of what else to reply with.

"I can either have an abortion, or let the baby live and me die…" I said. And I didn't know what to do.

"What about Dean? What would he say?" She asked. I looked down.

"I can't tell him Gabi… after all this when things were going so amazing, and his birthday is in two days and… I just can't…" I said honestly.

"Annie you have to! I mean what are you going to do? Just get rid of it and not let him? Or go through the whole thing and then just…" She couldn't even say it.

"I know… but I don't want to…" I whispered.

"Keeping secrets from him has never turned out good in the past… you remember that right?" She asked. And I did. So I knew I had to tell him. And sooner was better then later.

-------

When I got home Dean was in the office looking up stuff on what we assumed was a Wendigo. I just stood and looked at him for a second and wrapped my arms around my waist. I didn't hesitate to let my eyes fill with tears.

Dean must have sensed I was in the room. He turned around and smiled but the smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he hastily walked over to me. I shut my eyes and let one tear fall down my face.

"Let's go in here…" I said as I led us to the living room. We sat down and he tried to catch my gaze but I couldn't look at him.

This was my fault. If I had taken care of myself when I had gotten back this wouldn't have happened. But I was too consumed in what Memorian had done to me that I didn't. I actually made myself worse and now I had to punish myself, and Dean and some unborn thing inside me.

"Annie… come on what's wrong?" He said as he traced my arm with his hand. I sighed and let it out just like I did with Gabi.

"I'm kind of… well… pregnant?" I said it as if it were a question. Because it was in a way. I could feel the smile on his face.

"Don't get excited, it isn't a good thing." I whispered. I looked up and saw his confused expression.

"Dean, this really sucks because you don't deserve this, and neither do I, and it is a huge decision. But here is what is going on… After what happened before when I was in this situation it damaged me, I mean that kind of thing does that to a girl… and also I am apparently borderline anorexic and not strong enough to live through any kind of delivery and I don't have time to get my strength back. So in short… I can have the baby, but if I do… don't expect me to live." I said quickly.

"Come here…" He said as he pulled me into his arms.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"If you are asking me to make a decision between you and it… my decision is you. Hands down and no second thoughts." He told me.

"This just doesn't seem fair." I said.

"That's because it isn't…. but I have gotten used to the fact that things can't go perfect for us for long periods of time. The world is always testing us… now why it won't just leave us the hell alone I don't understand. But if I can just be with you then I am always going to be ok." He said sincerely. I looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah… and maybe once I get my strength back we can actually do this right… you know, not as a surprise." I said. "I'm sorry… this has to be the worst birthday news ever…"

"Don't worry about it… my birthday isn't for two days, but I am expecting something amazing by the way." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled a little.

"You will get it, I promised remember?" I asked.

"I was just kidding though… I have to most amazing thing I could ever want already… and she is in my arms. Now unfortunately she is crying and I wish I could make all of that pain go away…" He said. I smiled a little more and relaxed.

"Hey Dean…" I said.

"Yeah babe?" He replied.

"Thanks for choosing me."


	16. The End

I put off writing this for as long as possible just because I haven't wanted this to end. This chapter is going to be long…

But before I begin I want to thank a couple of people…

WinchestersGirl--- You helped me out of a lot of tough spots with your ideas. And you kept reading and reviewing… you have no idea how much I appreciate that.

VisionGurl- lol your reviews always made me smile and encouraged me to write more. Thanks.

Middleageslover—You came in kind of late in the game, but reviewed all of my stories and seemed to really enjoy them and I appreciate it!

EmSyd—your reviews were never more then 2 or 3 words, but that was enough. Thank you!

Dramagrl—Once again, your reviews always made me smile!

RockChik14tx—you always had something positive to say and I thank you for that!

Brookeybabe—another positive and up-beat reviewer, you were another one who made me laugh sometimes. Thanks!

So there are more, but these are the most memorable! (no offense to other reviewers, you are amazing as well!)

Wow, well here it goes….this is really making me sad…

----

Chapter 16: The End

I had called my doctor after I talked to Dean and within the next day everything was taken care of. Neither of us was happy about it… but what else could we do?

But I wasn't going to let that ruin today for us. It was Dean's birthday and I had promised him something amazing. After everything we had been through and all he had done for me, he deserved it. Things were shaky with us right now though. Not shaky in a fighting way, but he was once again scared to touch me. Just like last time. I didn't want him to be. He was blaming this thing on himself, when if it was anybodies fault, it was mine. I should have taken better care of myself and this wouldn't have happened. But if we had learned anything through out our time together, it should have been not to dwell on the past. For some reason we had a hard time abiding by that rule…

--

When morning rolled around, I was the first to wake up. I looked over at Dean and smiled at him as he slept. But it was time for him to wake up.

I reached over and kissed him on the neck and trailed the kisses up to his earlobe. I heard him sigh and laugh a little.

"I wish it was my birthday every day…" He mumbled sleepily. I pulled back and smiled.

"Then it would never be my birthday… and that wouldn't be any fun." I teased. He smiled back and me and drew back a strand of hair that had fallen into my eyes.

"Are you ok today?" He asked tentatively. I rolled my eyes and laughed some.

"I'm fine and I don't want to talk about it, at least not today. All I want to do is… well whatever you want to do because it's your birthday and you get to pick." I told him.

"You know sometime we will have to talk about it…" He said.

"But that isn't today. I'm not going to ruin this." I said sternly and honestly. Dean looked at me. His eyes still had this sadness that I couldn't quiet pin point, it had been there since I had told him about the baby. But I was trying so hard to make it go away. I guess it wasn't hard enough.

He rolled over onto his back and shut his eyes. I took a deep breath and got out of bed.

"K then, Umm, I am going to get ready for the day. You can sleep or whatever… I guess…" I said slowly and a little sadly. I heard him let out a deep breath and he caught me before I went into the bathroom.

"Annie… wait…" He said as he stood up. I turned around and forced a smile. "It's just hard… I don't want to hurt you and this whole situation isn't easy."

I closed my eyes and took off the fake smile.

"I know it isn't easy. God, I know way more then you how unfair and how hard this is. I am the one actually going through it. You just have to stand and watch!" I said, letting my buried temper get the best of me. "But I am trying. Because there isn't a damn thing either of us can do about so there is no point in crying about it. We just have to get on with our lives and accept it."

My chin was quivering and the tears burned in my eyes. But I clenched it together and stared at him. Instead of getting angry back, he tightly pulled me into his arms and wouldn't let go. I gladly accepted. But I still pushed the tears away and wouldn't cry. Not again.

"If you ever let go of me I will kill you…" I joked. He laughed a little and pulled back before kissing me with more passion and heat then he had in days.

I didn't want it to stop, so I simply didn't let it until we had to.

"I'm sorry." He told me simply. And that was enough.

"No problem… now let's just have today… please? I still have a surprise for you.." I said smiling.

"I can't wait to get it." He replied.

-----

(Gabi's POV)

"Sam you have to…" I told him.

"No… Gabi we can't do this. I mean, I don't know I just don't trust her." He said. I laughed at him.

"She has been living next door to us for the past two years; her mother is going to be right there. We can let her baby sit for us." I said. I swear this guy…

"But she is only what like fifteen? That is really young…" He told me. This time I laughed harder.

"The first time I baby sat I was like thirteen; she has a two year head start on me and she is very responsible and like I said, her mother will be right next door." Convincing Sam to leave Ellie with anyone other then us or Annie was a full time job. And I wanted to quit.

"Do we have to?" He complained.

"Grow up babe! Plus it is your brothers birthday. He might be just a little bit pissed off if you don't hang out with him. Plus, it has been a long, long time since the four of us hung out together. We need this… I don't want to be stuck in the house anymore. I can't believe you do either." I said.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her…" He said honestly. I reached up and kissed him.

"Don't worry, please. It will be fine." I said softly. I heard him sigh which meant surrender.

I was getting good at this.

"Fine…" He replied. I smiled at him.

"I knew you would come around."

----

(Annie's POV)

Dean's birthday was great. The four of us went out and hung out like we used to. (With out the paranormal) And Dean actually got used to the idea of being twenty nine.

And I got him over the fear of touching me. I think later that night we were both able to forget about the events of the past few days and finally be us again.

But now it was a few days later. And we had bigger problems.

----

"Are you serious?" I asked Dean. Truth be told I was excited.

"Yep, those Wendigo leads were relevant. We need to head out for Missouri tomorrow. They are in the mountains somewhere up there." He said.

"Yes! Finally I get to kill something…" I said quietly. He laughed at me.

"You know that attitude right there, it scares me a little." He joked.

"Yeah well I have a lot of anger built up and killing some evil creature will be just the ticket to get it out." I said smiling. "So is it just us? Or are Sam and Gabi along for the ride?"

Dean laughed.

"It would be easier with the four of us, but getting Sam to leave Ellie again is going to be a job all on it's own." He said. I shrugged.

"We could drug him then when he passed out we could throw him in the car and head off. Then he wouldn't have a choice. Ellie would be safe with John, we would kill the Wendigo… Sam may hate us forever but hey, it all works." I joked.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are evil." He teased. I smiled.

"I bet you would like to know wouldn't you?" I questioned. He just laughed and pulled me close to him.

"Think we can get the four of us on the road again? At least for one last time?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think so." I said.

And it worked. Well, Gabi made it work. She told Sam that she was going with us even if he wasn't. Of course he flipped out and wouldn't let that happen so now we were all crammed in the Impala again, eating junk food and listening to Dean's classic rock.

"Dean, do we have the flame guns?" Sam asked.

"Dude do you honestly think I would have gone this far with out them?" Dean replied.

"Come on college boy, it is the only way to kill these things. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Gabi and I laughed. A couple hours later, Sam and Gabi had once again fallen asleep in a cuddled up position and looked completely comfortable.

"Are we almost there?" I whined. I wanted to check into the motel and sleep for like a week in an actual bed, not these seats.

"Yeah, about another hour." Dean replied. I sighed and looked at the back seat.

"I hate them." I said sarcastically. "They look peaceful, comfortable, everything I want to be right now. But no, I'm just whiny and tired and my entire body feels stiff."

Dean laughed at me.

"Baby, go to sleep, or try to. I promise you will feel better." He said as he started to twirl my hair in his fingers. That always made me relax

"Ok… I will try…" I said as I closed my eyes. I leaned my head against the seat and Dean reached over and kissed me on the cheek before I drifted off.

-----

"Why do evil monsters have to be in the woods? Why can't the like hide in a basement in the city or something?" Gabi complained as we trudged our way through the mountains. None of us were good at this, but we had to find the cave and kill these things.

"We will probably be there soon, but we have to stay together." Sam told her. She sighed and we all kept walking.

It got dark and we still found nothing.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked.

"Yep, we have to camp out. Let's find a spot and surround it with salt." Dean said. We did exactly that.

It was freezing outside, and I hadn't packed anything to warm. We had a fire and all, but the only blanket I had was thin and my jeans and hooded sweatshirt weren't doing much for me. At this point I was shivering.

"You okay babe?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"I'm just freezing." I said smiling. He smirked, sat down next to me and pulled me to him.

"Any better?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I wish I could say yes, but only a little." I told him as I buried my head into his chest.

"Ok come on then…" He said as he lifted me off of the ground. He carried me over to his sleeping bag, and we both got in it. We were so close and couldn't move, the body heat and the blankets were starting to help.

"Now this is better…" I said quietly as I snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms even tighter around me and kissed my forehead.

"Let's sleep." He said. I nodded and did just that.

----

"I think I found something!" Gabi yelled. We went over to where she was. She was right. There was a cave opening right below her.

"Let's go." Dean said. We all silently climbed in until we reached the bottom. All of us stayed as quiet as possible. Then it came out.

These things were scary! They were like eight feet tall and all squishy and peeled looking. Eww… Now I remembered why I never liked these things.

We shot one, and that must have triggered the rest. There were two more and they came at us. One was easy to kill. But these things were smart and fast.

They came towards us and we started backing away.

"Any one want to shoot?" I asked. Dean held up one of the guns and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Shit… it isn't working…" He said as he kept trying to pull the trigger. The Wendigo's were getting closer. In panic, I grabbed the gun out of Dean's hands, shook it up and shot.

It blew the flames out and at the creatures one by one. With in five minutes we were safe again.

"Let's go." I said as I shoved the gun back in Dean's hands. I started climbing up the cave walls. Since I was the smallest it was easy to get out.

"You amaze me you know that?" Dean said as he draped his arm around my shoulders.

"I amaze myself." I joked smiling.

In a couple of hours we were back at the car and headed home.

It had been pretty easy, but it would be our last fight together. Luckily no one was hurt.

-----

(2 Years later)

"This isn't normal." I said as I dug through my closet.

"Is anything in our lives ever normal?" Dean asked as he laughed.

"Your kid must be extremely fat." I grunted out as I found the shirt I wanted.

"Annie, you are having a baby, this is supposed to happen." He said, still laughing. I shot him a death glare.

"After two in a half months, women's stomachs normally don't have this yet!" I said as I pointed to the bump that was forming on me. "That normally happens in month four."

I wasn't happy about this at all. If this kid was already this big then having it was going to be a bitch. But I had dealt with worse before.

"When do you go to the doctor again?" He asked.

"Umm, today maybe… I don't know I've been kind of scatter brained." I said honestly as I pulled on my black heels.

"Today? Do you want me to…" But I stopped him.

"No… this is awkward enough with out you there." I told him. "I'll be fine on my own, I always am."

I was being really distant with this thing. Maybe it was because I felt really insecure, or maybe it was because I didn't want to get all excited and then lose it like last time. But I didn't want Dean anywhere near me when this was going on. I didn't want his help, or support or anything. I just wanted to do it on my own. Maybe I was embarrassed. Or maybe I was afraid that I could still die.

"You sure?" He asked. I reach up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Positive. But I have to go to work now. So I will see you when I get home around… like four? Love you... bye!" I said before jolting out the door.

----

(Dean's POV)

I didn't understand her anymore. We had been together for four years and now I didn't understand her. She never wanted me around, she didn't want me to help. All she wanted was to be on her own and do everything by herself and it was scaring me.

"Was Gabi ever like that?" I asked Sam. I asked him to come over because I needed to talk to someone. But he just laughed at me.

"No… she used it for all it was worth. I mean she worked for as long as she could. But once she came home she would sit there and make me do everything. Not that I minded. It was actually kind of funny… but she definitely used it to her advantage." He told me.

"She just won't ever stop. I mean she never has, but at this point shouldn't she? Especially considering her past with this kind of thing." I said.

"Maybe that's just it. She doesn't want to think about it so she is doing all she can to keep her mind off of it. Plus around you is when she is the most vulnerable, she maybe that's why she's avoiding you." The kid had a point. Well, he wasn't a kid anymore… but to me he always would be.

"Thanks Sammy, maybe you're right." I said. I was about to get a cup of coffee, but when I opened the cabinet it was empty, except for a note from Annie.

'_If I can't have it, neither can you…not easy huh?' _

I laughed and crumbled the note up. "She is going to make this hell for me…" I said.

A while later Sam left and I was alone again. I pretty much figured that pushing Annie to open to me was a bad idea. So I wasn't going to. As much as I wanted her to tell me what was going on, I couldn't make her.

---------

(Annie's POV)

I went to the doctor. I hated Dean. I hated him with a passion.

"Dean Winchester I am going to kill you!" I yelled as I walked through the door. He was in the living room.

"Woah… what did I do?" He asked. He was apparently scared of my change in attitude.

I clenched my jaw and walked up to him. With my heels I was just two or three inches shorter then him so I looked a little bit more intimidating.

"Getting thrown around by demons and chased by Wendigos I can handle. Hell I can even take getting beat to death by an Enchantress or ran after by a shape shifter, or getting bitten by a vampire bat! But one thing I can't handle is this!" I yelled. I knew I needed to calm down. But it wasn't happening. At this point I was hyperventilating and was light headed, but I was not going to appear weak.

"Annie… calm down what is going on?" He asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I threw them off of me and backed away.

"Oh no… do not touch me. That is how this whole thing got started in the first place!" I exclaimed before storming off to the bedroom.

Of course he followed. I could hear him laughing a little bit but he was still completely serious.

"Ok babe, you need to calm down this kind of temper isn't normal… even for you." He said.

Ok that was it.

"Nothing is normal Dean, but you want to know the most un-normal this about this huh? Well I will tell you… I am having twins. Yes you heard right. We aren't having one kid, but two. How the hell are we supposed to manage that? I can't even take care of myself half the time and neither can you. But two screaming crying babies who can't do anything but… well scream and cry… how are we supposed to do that? I don't think I can…." I was starting to break down a little and at this point I let him come over and hold me in his arms.

"I'm so scared…." I admitted.

"Me too…" He told me.

"Why are you scared? You're life isn't at risk." I let it slip. I didn't mean to say that, but I did.

"Annie if something happens to you I will die… I can't live with out you… I found that out a long time ago." He told me as he wiped a tear off of my face.

"I'm sorry that I've been so distant… but I've just felt so… I don't know… insecure and ugly even. I just wanted to hide…" I said honestly.

"Baby don't ever think that, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you." He told me softly. I smiled and relaxed my head on his chest.

"I feel better now." I said. I wasn't sure if it was true or not, but I knew that eventually it would be.

----

(10 months later)

So, I lived. Barely, but I did. And now, we had two little lives to take care of. It had been three months and we had already decided that this was it. We were not having anymore kids ever again.

But for now we had a beautiful little girl and boy. Tyler and Amelia, otherwise known as Ty and Mia.

Ellie was still the center of Sam's world. But now that she was three, and rather independent and original, he had started to learn that she would be fine.

Gabi was still herself. She and Sam were still completely in love, that would never change.

As for me, I was good. Great actually. Dean was incredible, he always had been. But ever since the twins were born he had grown up even more. I loved him more then life and every day I thanked God that I crashed into him outside that Inn in Pennsylvania.

Life couldn't get any better then this. Ever. It was filled with love, excitement, and the occasional evil hunting. (Yes we still did that, but we had a rare job and we were obliged to do it)

But it was us. The four of us… well… now the seven of us. But it would always be us.

For now, forever, and for always.

THE END.

----------

Yeah, that was it…. And I am about to cry… once again thank you for all the reviews! I can't wait to start my next story. Even though it will be a week, I hope you enjoy it as much as you did these!


	17. Authors Note

So… I was sitting here racking my brain and trying to write more on 'More then it Seems' when it occurred to me… that I have lost this story at the moment. Because, I don't think I am done with the 'Annie' series.

Ever since I started writing 'More Than it Seems' plotlines keep coming up in my head that are pretty good, but don't fit in with it. Yet they do fit in with 'Annie' and all the followings.

So basically, I need help with 'More Than it Seems because I want to finish it. But, also, I may be writing another Annie story, if it is wanted….

I need major responses though on both… I don't want to write it if no one wants to read it.

Thanks!

Kaitlin.


End file.
